Bienvenido a La Familia
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Blu y Perla han vivido muy felices en la selva, pero algunos reencuentros le causaran problemas, su lealtad a su pareja sera clave en el desarrollo de esta historia, y si demuestran ser dignos, podrán unir su vinculo en santo matrimonio" - Secuela de "Juntos!". no olveden cometar, bueno sin mas ni menos. disfruten
1. Chapter 01: La Mañana En El Santuario

**Capitulo 1: La Mañana en el Santuario**

* * *

Era Un día como cualquier otro en la selva de Rio, específicamente en el santuario de aves "Blu" los animales comenzaban a despertarse, las cosas comenzaban a moverse, y a todo el ritmo del carnaval, todas las aves bailaban y cantaban a todo el ritmo del carnaval, una joven pareja de guacamayos azules también se unió a la fiesta matutina, bailando a todo el ritmo de la canción "Real in Rio" (no puse la letra de la canción debido a los derechos del autor)

Después de un momento, la canción concluyo, y la guacamaya azul se acostó en unas ramas de un árbol no muy lejano

De pronto, el guacamayo macho aterrizo sobre ella

-"adoro cuando pasa esto" – exclamo la guacamaya azul, que se llama Perla

-"podrían hacerlo mas seguido, ¿no crees?" – dijo el macho, que se llama Blu

-"si, pero no puedes exigirme mucho, ¿acaso lo olvidas?" – dijo ella señalando su vientre

-"oh, es verdad" – dijo el mas preocupado – "¿crees que estarán bien?"

-"claro que lo están, tu y yo los cuidamos bien" – dijo ella dándole un beso – "no hay de que preocuparse"

-"sigo preocupado por algunas cosas"

-"¿si? ¿Cómo que?"

-"no se, todavía creo que hay mas sujetos como Hano o Nigel" – dijo recordando – "se que estamos lejos de la ciudad, pero aun me preocupa que esos gatos nos ataquen de nuevo"

-"Blu, tranquilo" – dijo mientras lo acariciaba – "acá en el santuario estamos seguros, tu mismo lo dijiste, ni siquiera los gatos se atreverían a llegar hasta el corazón de la selva"

-"si, creo que en eso tienes razón"

-"Blu, tu me convenciste de eso"

-"ah si, tienes razón" – dijo Blu mientras sonreía incómodamente

-"bien mascota, será mejor que volvamos al nido, no hemos desayunado y estoy con un hambre atroz"

-"¿no crees que comes demasiado?"

-"¿me estas diciendo gorda?" – pregunto Perla algo molesta

-"no, para nada" – dijo Blu rápidamente

-"entonces, ¿como me veo?" – dijo mientras posaba

-"te ves de maravilla, cada vez creo que estas mas hermosa"

-"Blu, ¿me estas mintiendo?"

-"no, para nada"

-"te conozco, no sabes mentir" – dijo Perla algo decepcionada – "se que me veo gorda, pero cualquiera se ve así si tienes tres huevos dentro de la barriga"

-"Perla, no creas eso, en serio, te vez genial, nunca he sido prejuicioso con el aspecto de las chicas" – dijo Blu tratando de consolar a Perla – "lo importante es lo de adentro"

-"Blu suenas tan lindo cuando lo dices así" – dijo Perla un poco mas contenta – "pero aun así no te creo"

Los dos se preparaban para el vuelo y se fueron a su humilde nido

* * *

Un grupo de aves se bajaba de el techo de un tren que venia desde Sao Paulo, era toda una familia, seis para ser exacto, el Padre, La madre y cuatro hermanos, dos machos y dos hembras, ellos ya eran bastante grandes

-"al fin llegamos" – dijo el Padre

-"no puedo creer que estemos en Rio" – dijo la madre

-"fue un largo viaje" – dijo la hija mayor

-"voy a extrañar el amazonas" – dijo el hermano mayor

-"de que hablas hermano, he escuchado que aquí hacen las mejores fiestas" – dijo el hermano menor

-"además, yo creo que la pasaste mejor que bien en Sao Paulo ¿no es así Kevin?" – dijo la hermana mayor

-"ya cállate Sandra, fue una aventura, nada mas" – respondió el hermano algo molesto

-"pues yo creo que perdiste tu única oportunidad, no he visto a mas guacamayos azules en todo brasil ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?" – dijo la hermana menor

-"no lo recuerdo, creo que era Belen o Blanca" – dijo la mayor

-"no, era Beverly" – dijo el hermano mayor con tristeza

-"pues, tal vez encuentres a alguien en Rio" – dijo el hermano menor

-"ese es mi sueño, encontrar a un macho ideal" – dijo le hermana menor

-"pues ya empezaste Anabel… tu siempre buscando a tu príncipe ¿no?" – dijo el hermano menor

-"lo ideal es que sea mi Príncipe azul" – respondió la hermana menor

-"lo encuentro difícil, ya que creo que somos los únicos guacamayos azules en este planeta" – dijo el hermano menor

-"todavía creo que hay alguien por ahí" – dijo la hermana menor

-"si, pues puedes a buscar desde ahora… te toca ir a buscar el desayuno" – dijo la hermana mayor

-"no es cierto, te toca a ti" – dijo la hermana Menor

-"si Sandra, te corresponde a ti" – dijo el hermano mayor

-"de acuerdo, iré" - dijo La hermana mayor a regañadientes

-"iremos a buscar el nido al centro de la selva, recuerdan donde queda ¿cierto?" – dijo el Padre

-"si" – respondieron todos

-"de todos modos, queda en el norte" – continuo el padre

-"pues nos instalaremos allí" – dijo la madre

-"ok"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo la Madre – "Tristan, Anabel acompáñenme, Sandra, tu ve a buscar el desayuno"

* * *

-"Blu basta" – reía Perla

-"¿quieres detenerme?" – dijo Blu mientras reía - "pues no podrás ¡por que soy un salvaje!"

Ambos se encontraban en la intimidad de su nido, Blu le estaba haciendo cosquillas mientras Perla trataba de detenerlo, pero también le daba besos juguetones

Blu comenzó a besar a Perla, desde su boca hasta su cuello, bajo hasta su pecho y sus alas, y luego bajo hasta su vientre, donde estaban los huevos

Perla dejo de reírse, ahora lo miraba fijamente, el hacia lo mismo, Blu beso el vientre, y luego subió hasta llegar a la boca de Perla, y le dio un apasionado beso

-"¿quieres?" – pregunto Blu mientras le señalaba que quería aparearse

-"por supuesto que quiero" – dijo Perla muy alegre

Blu se alegro y bajo nuevamente al vientre, pero entonces Perla lo detuvo

-"pero antes de hacer algo… se me antoja algo" – dijo Perla

-"¿quieres comer?" – Pregunto Blu – "que mata pasiones eres"

-"no me refiero a eso, que tal si mientras lo hacemos, nos devoramos junto unos mangos"

-"que exi…." – se detuvo Blu hasta que una idea cochina se le cruzo por la cabeza – "¿sabes que?, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo" – dijo Blu mientras se levantaba – "iré por los mangos, también unas naranjas, moras y bananas"

-"¿bananas?" – Pregunto Perla hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba – "ahhh, si de acuerdo, ¡apúrate!"

-"¿tu crees que lo Hare?, no me tardo" – dijo Blu mientras salía de la habitación a toda velocidad, no tardo en salir del nido y volar en busca de los alimentos

Blu fue a buscar el desayuno, ya que habían comenzado el día con el baile, pero ahora las cosas se habían puesto mas acaloradas, y Blu no quería perderse eso

Fue a buscar todas las frutas y volvió a su nido con todas las provisiones para su juego

-"vaya, eso fue rápido" – dijo Perla

-"bien , tenemos todo" – dijo Blu

-"¿Qué esperamos?"

-"no lo se"

Blu se lanzo sobre Perla, acto seguido comenzó su divertido y lujurioso juego del amor

* * *

Mientras tanto

-"pues, ya encontramos un nido" – dijo la madre

-"y es bastante grande" – dijo el Padre – "¿como es posible que un buen hueco este sin uso en Rio?"

-"pues, por lo que vi… esto es un santuario, uno nuevo, es por eso que no han llegado tantas aves"

-"pues, esto es espectacular, será un gran lugar en donde instalarnos"

-"ya llegue" – dijo la hermana mayor con un saco lleno de frutas

-"genial" – dijeron todos mientras se devoraban la comida, en verdad tenían mucha hambre

* * *

Unas horas después…

Blu y Perla respiraban agitadamente, Blu descansaba mientras Perla se posaba encima de el, estaban muy cansados

-"vaya… eso fue genial, me sorprendiste Blu" – dijo Perla muy contenta después de besar el pecho de su macho

-"si… creo que después de esto… el mango será mi fruta favorita" – dijo Blu mientras se reía

-"si, y yo creo que la banana será la mía" – dijo Perla mientras saboreaba su pico de una forma muy sexy

-"uff Perla , por favor, no empieces… no puedo mas"

-"¿hacer que?" – pregunto Perla disimulando inocencia

-"quieres que te vuelva hacer el amor ¿no?"

-"¿acaso es malo pedirlo?"

-"no, pero… no puedo soportar tantas sesiones repetidas… déjame tomar un descanso ¿si?"

-"esta bien… esta noche… ¿te parece un buen descanso?"

-"¿noche?, no necesito tanto descanso, yo pensaba.. emm después de almorzar"

-"jeje… y tu me dices exagerada"

-"¿Qué?... eres tu la que puede hacerlo sin parar"

-"es que es tan rico"

-"lo se…." – dijo Blu mientras estaba estirando sus alas – "uff creo que esto es el mejor ejercicio"

-"si… me pone tan contenta hacerlo contigo"

-"si, he leído que el sexo es muy bueno para las parejas"

-"¿Por qué siempre hablas de libros?"

-"pues, siempre me ha gustado leer, creo que lo extraño un poco"

-"¿extrañas tu vida en Minessota?"

-"no lo se, tal vez… no estoy seguro" – dijo Blu mientras pensaba – "es que yo me críe de una forma tan distinta a la que vivo ahora, y hay cosas que extraño, como el chocolate caliente, mis juguetes, las galletas, el calor de una chimenea, un cerro de libros, mi computadora… ahhh que días"

-"pues… ¿no te gusta vivir aquí?"

-"sabes… yo pensaba que este lugar seria el ultimo a donde ir a vivir" – dijo Blu mientras miraba a Perla quien estaba algo desanimada – "pero vale la pena, si es que puedo estar a tu lado, Perla… yo realmente te amo demasiado… no me importa si no vuelvo a leer nunca mas en la vida, si es para estar contigo… y estar los dos… juntos"

-"Cinco" – dijo Perla mientras colocaba el ala de Blu en su vientre, sus ojos brillaban al escuchar las hermosas palabras de Blu, compartieron un apasionado beso – "te amo Blu… se que eres torpe y algo nerd, pero me encanta todo de ti, cuado dices esas dulces palabras… me encantas…. Y ahora tendremos la mejor aventura de todas"

-"¿a si?" – pregunto Blu confundido – "¿cual?"

-"seremos padres Blu…"

-"o si… eso, por cierto, ¿como te sientes?"

-"de maravilla"

-"¿los huevos?"

-"o, ellos, están bien…"

-"no crees que con tanto movimiento les hubiese pasado algo"

-"no… no lo creo" – dijo Perla - "por cierto Blu, estoy cansada… te molesta si duermo un poco"

-"no, de hecho, eso te iba a proponer…" – dijo Blu – "pero me quedare despierto acariciando a los huevos"

-"pero no me hagas cosquillas, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"de acuerdo"

Perla se quedo dormida en cuestión de minutos, en cambio Blu se quedo despierto mientras acariciaba la barriga de Perla, pero al pasar mas rato también se quedo Dormido

* * *

-"bien, creo que esta listo" – dijo la madre

-"nos quedo genial ¿no lo creen?" – dijo el padre

-"si" – exclamo el hermano menor

-"bien… saben me dio mucha hambre" – dijo el padre

-"si, ya es hora de almorzar" – dijo el hermano menor

-"Anabel… te toca ir a buscar el desayuno" – dijo la hermana mayor

-"ohh, ¿lo doces en serio?" – dijo la hermana menor

-"si Anabel, Sandra fue en la mañana" – dijo la madre

-"de acuerdo" – dijo algo desanimada

-"por cierto… iré a dar unas vueltas por ahí" – dijo el hermano mayor

-"pero Kevin.. ya va ser la hora de almorzar, iba a preparar todo y Anabel traerá la comida" – dijo la madre

-"si, lo se, pero necesito despejarme…" – continuo el hermano mayor – "tranquila, volveré antes de almorzar, te lo aseguro"

* * *

Blu abrió los ojos lentamente, lanzo un largo bostezo y en eso despertó Perla, quien estaba a un lado de el

-"hola" – dijo Perla – "¿Cómo dormiste?"

-"pues… he dormido bien" – dijo Blu

-"Blu… lamento molestarte, pero" – Perla comenzó a sentirse angustiada – "tengo mucha hambre, ¿puedes ir a buscar algo de comer?"

-"si claro… ¿te sientes bien?" – pregunto Blu algo preocupado – "¿te pasa algo?"

-"no… no me pasa nada augg" – se quejo Perla por un dolor en el estomago

-"¡Perla!" – exclamo preocupado, se acerco para ver el estado de su compañera

-"no pasa nada… estoy bien"

-"¿estas segura?"

-"si Blu, es solo una molestia, pero no es nada mas"

-"uff por un momento pensé que te estaba pasando algo"

-"no… pero creo que es hora de almorzar"

-"si… iré de inmediato" – dijo Blu mientras salía de la habitación

-"espérame… iré contigo" – dijo Perla mientras se levantaba – "me voy a quedar en la rama para tomar aire fresco mientras te espero"

Ambos salieron del nido, Perla se quedo en la rama que daba afuera del hueco donde estaba la entrada a su nido de varios niveles, se despidió de Blu con un dulce beso y este se fue volando

Perla se quedo observando el paisaje, mientras recibía aire fresco, al mirar como se alejaba su compañero comenzó a pensar en el futuro, como seria la crianza de los hijos y cosas así, cuanto deseaba que sus hijos nacieran

Blu fue volando llego hasta un naranjo y saco de ahí un par para el y para Perla, pero en eso se encontró con su amigo Rafael

-"hola Rafael… ¿como has estado?" – pregunto el azul

-"Blu, buen amigo… de maravilla ¿y tu?" – dijo el viejo tucán

-"pues, aquí… llevándole el almuerzo a Perla

-"ufff aprovecha este tiempo que solo son dos… por que pronto tendrás que llevarles a los cinco, y a los diez y hasta los veinte"

-"guau.. ¿veinte?" – pregunto nervioso Blu – "creo que con solo tres estaremos bien"

-"si, es lo que dicen todos" – dijo Rafael mirando a Blu con una sonrisa – "por cierto ¿Cómo esta Perla?"

-"pues, ella esta bien" – dijo Blu – "tiene algunos antojos y cosas raras, como lo hacen las embarazadas…"

-"¿algún problema?"

-"no… las cosas están de maravilla"

-"¿como van los planes de la boda?"

-"pues… estamos algo complicados con eso… Perla no quiere estar hecha una bola para cuando sea el día, a si que quiere que sea lo mas luego posible"

-"bueno… para eso están Nico y Pedro"

-"todavía no estoy seguro de haberles dejado a cargo todo acerca de la boda"

-"¿bromeas?" – dijo Rafael – "Nico es un profesional en lo romántico… y Pedro tiene una hermana que es organizadora de bodas, la mejor en Rio… creo que con eso no hay de que preocuparse. Ustedes pueden estar ocupados con el embarazo, ellos de todo lo demás"

-"guau.. no sabia eso"

-"si bueno…" – dijo Rafael – "cambiando de tema ¿has seguido investigando acerca de el Tachu y sus gatos?"

-"un poco.." – dijo Blu mas serio – "la verdad es que hable con Alan, y juntos lo hemos buscado… pero nadie en Rio sabe de ellos, es muy extraño"

-"pues… creo que te tengo una noticia" – dijo Rafael mirando hacia a todos lados, como si tratara de que nadie escuchase la conversación, a continuación murmuro – "ayer… hable con Luis, el me contó que encontró algo terrible en la bodega donde pasaste esa noche"

-"¿si?, ¿Qué es?"

-"pues…" – Rafael miro hacia abajo – "encontró a todos los gatos muertos… fueron masacrados horriblemente"

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?" – pregunto Blu

-"eso es lo preocupante… en un principio creímos que podría ser una águila arpía, pero los gatos no son tan débiles para ser derrotados por ellas, además, nadie en Rio ha visto a alguna"

-"¿crees que pudo ser Hano?" – pregunto Blu

-"no… por un momento creí eso, pero fui al zoológico, y allí lo encontré… estaba durmiendo en su prisión… y creo que puede tratarse de algo mucho peor"

-"¿me quieres decir que hay un monstruo suelto?"

-"tal vez… pero no estoy seguro, he puesto en alerta a todos mis conocidos, por si alguien sabe algo"

-"esto puede ser malo, ¿Qué hay si nos ataca justo cuando estemos en nuestro nido con lo huevos?"

-"tranquilo… la bestia ha asesinado a los gatos, pero al parecer a ti t perdono la vida.. tu también estabas en la bodega inconsciente la noche que ataco ¿no es así?, también a tu amigo Alan"

-"es cierto"

-"bien… si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho… pero no, además, si tu y Perla se quedan en la sala de incubación de tu nido, estarán a salvo, nada podría destruir su nido hasta llegar ahí ¿no lo crees?"

-"si pues, creo que eso es una buena idea" – dijo Blu – "por cierto, ¿no crees que haya sido una anaconda o un jaguar?"

-"es difícil… las anacondas tragan a sus presas y los jaguares son depredadores que no dejan rastro"

-"¿que quieres decir?"

-"que dejo los cuerpos allí, llenos de zarpazos y mutilados, pero lo hizo por diversión o venganza, están todos los restos, ninguno fue comido o algo así"

Blu y Rafael continuaron conversando, hasta que se despidieron y cada uno fue a buscar la comida para su familia

Blu encontró los ejemplares mas bonitos, los tomo y se preparo para volver a su nido, hasta que vio algo que lo cautivo, era una guacamaya, azul , muy hermosa, con los ojos azules, Blu quedo perplejo por su hermosura, era mucho mas bella que Perla, sus plumas brillaban, un cuerpo espectacular, un pico ennegrecido , era perfecta

De pronto ella también logro verlo, y se acerco a el

-"hola" – dijo ella

-"emm hola" – dijo Blu algo nervioso

-"¡eres un guacamayo azul!" – dijo ella contenta al ver a otro de su especie

-"emm si, igual que tu"

-"mi nombre es Anabel" – dijo ella presentándose – "¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? ¿Tienes nombre? ¿Cierto?"

-"si… mi nombre es Blu… como azul en English" – dijo en una forma muy similar a como cuando conoció a Perla, el comenzó a ruborizarse mucho

-"es un hermoso nombre" – dijo Anabel

-"gracias, también el tuyo" – el piropo causo que la guacamaya se sonrojara mucho, igual que el –"¿eres nueva por aquí?"

-"si, llegue a Rio esta mañana" – dijo Anabel

-"entonces te doy la bienvenida a este santuario"

-"guau… suenas como si fueras el dueño de este sitio" – dijo ella admirándolo

-"pues de hecho… este lugar fue hecho para mi… mira" – dijo señalando la atalaya que decía su nombre y un dibujo de el

-"guau.. es cierto"

-"bien Anabel… fue un gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir" – dijo Blu muy cordialmente – "quizá en otra ocasión podamos conversar"

-"si… fue un placer Blu"

Blu tendió la garra para dar un saludo con las garras, pero esta la aparto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, este hizo lo mismo, pero Blu quedo muy perplejo

-"guau, que chica tan simpática… tal vez se la presente a Perla, quizás serán buenas amigas" – dijo Blu mientras volaba – "emm ¿Anabel? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"

* * *

**Bien, he vuelto, y he actualizado muy rapido... uff por fin pude escribir historias**

**¿que opinan?**

**pues... si les gusto, opinen, si no estan libres de dejar cualquier critica**

**me despido, pero antes **

**no olviden visitar mi pagina en facebook y en youtube**

**Kazoo out**

* * *

**FECHA: Sábado 09 de Febrero del 2013**


	2. Chapter 02: El Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2 : El Reencuentro**

* * *

Perla miraba al paisaje, era tan bonito que no podía dejar de contemplarlo, una de las mejores cosas que adoraba Perla de su nuevo nido era el paisaje, habían muchas flores y rozas, lo que hacia que fuese un muy atractivo, Blu sabia que a ella le encantaba eso, a si que seguramente por eso escogió este árbol para fabricar su "poco modesto nido"

-"no puede ser…" – dijo una voz masculina, Perla se dio vuelta de inmediato – "¿Perla?"

Perla vio un guacamayo idéntico a ella y a Blu, no cabía duda de que era también un guacamayo de spix

-"emm si… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" – dijo tímidamente al ver al extraño

-"¿de que como se tu nombre?" – dijo el extraño – "¿Qué crees?... ¡soy yo, Kevin!"

-"¿Kevin?" – dijo Perla inseguramente mientras se acercaba al guacamayo para reconocerlo, le costo, pero pudo reconocer a su hermano – "¡Kevin!" – exclamo de alegría

El guacamayo se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana

-"¡tantos años!" – dijo Kevin

-"creí que estabas muerto" – dijo Perla mientras invitaba a pasar a su hermano a su nido

-"si… nosotros creímos lo mismo" – dijo Kevin

-"¿nosotros?" – Pregunto Perla, de inmediato Kevin se golpeo la cara – "quieres decir que…"

-"es cierto… a todos le encantara verte otra vez"

-"¿todos?" – Perla no pudo contenerse de la alegría

-"si Perla… estamos todos… solo faltabas tu…" – dijo Kevin – "y es por eso que esto hay que celebrarlo" – Kevin volvió a abrazar a su hermana menor – "no puedo creer que estés aquí"

-"yo tampoco" – dijo Perla mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-"Perla… no vas a creer…" – dijo una voz, era Blu quien estaba ingresando a su nido, pero se detuvo al ver al extraño, y al verlo abrazado con su novia lo molesto – "Perla ¿Quién es este?" – dijo señalando a Kevin, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso

-"Kevin… el es Blu" – dijo Perla – "el es mi compañero"

-"su novio" – dijo Blu algo irritado

Ni Perla ni Kevin entendió lo que quería decir Blu, pero sin embargo lo ignoraron

-"Blu… el es Kevin" – dijo Perla – "mi hermano"

-"ahhh " – dijo Blu al pensar de nuevo como un tonto – "hola mucho gusto" – dijo Blu cambiando de tono y estirando la garra a Kevin

-"vaya… otro guacamayo de spix" – dijo Kevin – "¿de donde lo sacaste?"

-"bueno… es una larga historia" – dijo Perla – "pero creo que será mejor si se la cuento a todos"

-"si es cierto… " – Invito Kevin – "vengan a conocer a nuestro nuevo nido"

Perla estaba por acceder, pero recordó que debido a su embarazo, no podía alejarse mucho del nido

-"me encantaría ir Kevin" – dijo Perla – "pero no puedo alejarme mucho de mi nido… ¿Por qué no los traes acá?"

-"bueno" – dijo Kevin – "no es problema… volveré en unos momentos"

Acto seguido, Kevin abandono el nido de Blu y Perla y fue a toda prisa a buscar a la familia completa

-"wow, esto no puedo creerlo, mis padres y mis hermanos están aquí" – dijo Perla – "Blu, creo que vas a conocer a toda mi familia"

-"si, bueno… supongo que si" – dijo Blu algo nervioso, recordó la historia de que por que Hano era así, solo esperaba que la familia haya cambiado

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar

-"listo, ya llegue" – dijo Anabel mientras llegaba al nido familiar

-"vaya… te tardaste" – dijo Sandra – "¿por que esa sonrisa?"

-"bueno… creo que encontré un macho" – dijo Anabel

-"¿a si?" – Pregunto Chelsea, la madre – "¿y como es?"

-"bueno… es un guacamayo azul… igual que nosotros" – dijo Anabel

En ese momento todos prestaron atención a la recién llegada

-"¿estas segura?" – dijo Charlie, el padre – "¿otro guacamayo azul?"

-"si…" – dijo Anabel

-"¿y es lindo?" – pregunto Sandra

-"si, es muy apuesto, ni te lo imaginas" – dijo Anabel, pero luego se molesto por la mirada de su hermana – "pero es mío, yo lo vi Primero"

Dentro del nido se estaban preparando para almorzar hasta que llego Kevin muy agitado

-"¡Kevin!" – Dijo Tristán – "¿Por qué estas así?"

-"bah, eso no importa" – dijo Chelsea – "llegaste justo a tiempo para el almuerzo"

-"no… van… a creer… a quien me encontré" – dijo Kevin quien estaba exhausto – "acabo de ver a Perla"

Todos se quedaron atónitos, algunos escupieron la comida

-"¿Perla?" – Pregunto Charlie – "¿estas seguro?"

-"no nos estas jugando una broma ¿o si?" – dijo Sandra

-"no juegues con eso Kevin" – dijo Chelsea – "todavía me duele en pensar en mi hija perdida"

-"se los puedo jurar… la encontré… me invito a su nido y charlamos, y vine a buscarlos para que la vieran"

-"y ¿Por qué no la trajiste?" – pregunto Tristán

-"ella dijo que no podía" – dijo Kevin – "pero ¿Qué esperamos?... vamos"

-"si, no puedo aguantar las ganas de verla" – dijo Tristán saliendo del nido

-"vamos todos" – dijo Charlie

Toda la familia preparo el vuelo para ir hacia el nido de Perla, pero había uno que estaba mas emocionado que el resto

-"oh dios, por fin te hemos encontrado" – pensó Tristán – "no puedo esperar mas… no desperdiciare esta oportunidad Perla… ahora sabrás todo lo que te amo"

* * *

Perla no dejaba de dar vueltas en el nido, estaba ansiosa, desesperada, o impaciente por volver a ver a su familia, después de todo fue hace casi 10 años que no la ve

-"tranquila Perla… solo debes ser paciente… después de todo has estado esperando todos estos años ,diez minutos no son nada en comparación" – dijo Blu

-"si, lo se, pero estoy nerviosa, no se si me aceptaran, o si se enojaran" – dijo Perla – "la verdad ni siquiera se como decirles de que estoy embarazada…"

-"no deberías preocuparte por eso, ellos estarán muy alegres de verte otra vez… el que debería estar nervioso soy yo… "

Perla se río un poco por el comentario de Blu

-"bien, aquí están" – dijo Kevin quien venia llegando con toda la familia

-"¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡SANDRA! ¡TRISTAN! ¡ANABEL!" – grito Perla nombrando a su familia

-"¿Anabel?" – se pregunto Blu a si mismo, y luego vio a la guacamaya que se encontró en la mañana, esta también se sorprendió al verlo

Perla abrazo muy fuerte a su madre, esta también lo hizo

-"te extrañe tanto" – dijo Chelsea

-"te extrañaba mucho mama" – dijo Perla – "a todos" – se le escaparon un par de lágrimas

Todos entraron en el nido, y Perla le entrego un mango para cada uno para que pudieran comer

Perla abrazo a todos su hermanos, incluyendo a Tristán, quien era el adoptado, después del grato reencuentro, todos sintieron curiosidad por el guacamayo en el nido

-"Perla ¿Quién es este sujeto?" – pregunto Tristán

-"uff es cierto" – dijo el despistado Kevin – "no hable de el"

-"si. Déjeme presentarles a Blu" – dijo Perla señalando a su pareja – "el es mi compañero"

-"¿compañero?" – preguntaros todos sorprendidos, pero Anabel estaba mas decepcionada

-"compañero… ¿es como alguien con quien vives y además es gay?" – pregunto Tristán

-"no tonto" – dijo Perla después de reír, luego se coloco al lado de Blu – "el es mi pareja"

Todos estaban contentos y algo perplejos

-"bien Blu, déjame presentarte" – dijo Perla – "ellos son mi padres, de los que te hable antes"

-"un placer conocerte Blu" – dijo la madre – "soy la madre de Perla, pero puedes decirme Chelsea"

-"un gusto" – dijo Blu mientras Chelsea le daba un abrazo

-"mi nombre es Charlie" – dijo el Padre con tono dominante

-"un gusto" – dijo Blu estirando la pata, Charlie se la apretó con fuerza

-"mi nombre es Sandra" – dijo la hermana mayor de forma seductora – "es un gusto Blu"

-"emm si" – dijo Blu nervioso mientras esta lo abrazaba

-"bueno… ya nos conocemos, pero me presentare igual" – dijo el hermano mayor – "mi nombre es Kevin"

-"un placer" - dijo Blu saludando de la forma tradicional

-"tu ya me conoces pero eso no importa" – Anabel le dio un fuerte abrazo

-"¿ya se conocían?" – pregunto Perla

-"pues.. la verdad es que…" – dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido

-"conocí a Blu esta mañana, mientras buscaba el almuerzo" – dijo Anabel – "nunca me imagine que seria tu pareja"

-"ni menos yo creí que fuera tu hermana" – dijo Blu

-"ah, de acuerdo" – dijo Perla mientras miraba sospechosamente, y no se mostraba muy convencida

Luego, Blu fue a saludar a Tristán, pero este le rechazo el saludo, Blu noto que el hermano de Perla estaba amargado, pero no le tomo importancia

-"No lo entiendo" – dijo Perla – "Pensé que todos ustedes estaban muertos"

-"¿y por que pensaste eso?" – pregunto Sandra

-"bueno.. por que…" – dijo Perla – "pues, hubo una cacatúa que grito que ustedes estaban muertos…"

-"esa cacatúa estaba loca" – dijo Kevin

-"¿y las manchas de sangre?" – pregunto Perla

-"ese loco reventó una bolsa con sangre" – dijo Charlie

-"entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?" – pregunto Perla

-"pues… en realidad… los humanos que nos capturaron, resultaron ser bueno"

-"¿Qué?" – dijo Perla – "pero creí que los capturaron para matarlos"

-"creo que imaginaste muchas cosas Perla" – dijo Sandra – "eran , en realidad, médicos"

-"cuando los humanos nos soltaron" – dijo Chelsea – "lo primero que hicimos fue buscarte"

-"y nunca pudimos encontrarte" – dijo Charlie

-"el que nunca perdió la fe… fue Tristán" – dijo Kevin – "¿no es así?"

-"emmm si" – dijo Tristán de mala Gana

-"te buscábamos por todo Brasil… nunca creímos que te encontraríamos en Rio" – dijo Anabel

-"además… teníamos miedo de venir" – dijo Chelsea – "siempre pensamos que este seria un lugar peligroso"

-"por suerte nunca nos encontramos con Hano" – dijo Kevin e inmediatamente todos lo miraron enojados por pronunciar su nombre… era un tabú para ellos, como el nombre "Voldemort"

-"no digas ese nombre" – dijo Charlie – "ya hemos tenido muchos problemas por eso, pronunciarlo da mala suerte"

-"bueno… entonces me alegra informar que Hano ya no es un problema" – dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a su pareja – "todo gracias a Blu, por que el se enfrento a el"

Todos escupieron sorprendidos, no podían creerlo, su temor por tantos años fue ese murciélago, y ahora saben que fue la pareja de Perla quien se encargo de eso. Incluso Tristán se sorprendió de eso

-"tu… ¿venciste a Hano?" – pregunto Charlie

-"simplemente no puedo creerlo" – dijo Kevin

-"pues, en realidad no fue tan difícil" – dijo Blu algo nervioso – "no es gran cosa"

-"¿no es gran cosa?" – Pregunto Sandra – "ese era un terrible asesino, mataba por diversión"

-"eso quiere decir que eres un gran luchador" – dijo Charlie

-"creo que es mentira" – dijo Tristán – "es imposible que alguien como tu haya podido con Hano"

-"bueno… si lo que dicen es cierto, Blu es un Héroe" – dijo Anabel encantada

-"vaya… que valiente eres" – dijo Sandra

-"supongo que tienes una historia que contar Perla" – dijo Charlie

-"si, quiero escucharla" – dijo Kevin

-"también quiero escuchar como se conocieron" – dijo Sandra

-"bueno" – dijo Perla – "será mejor que se las cuente desde un principio…"

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de Hoy**

**suscribanse si quieres saber como sigue**

**si les gusto, comenten**

**si no les gusto, pueden dar una critica**

**son todas bienvenidas**

**tambien pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook**

**facebook Darkkazoo **_(todo junto)_

**en esta pagina encontraran imágenes y vídeos, para que su experiencia sea mejor**

**sin mas ni menos**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 13 de Febrero del 2013**


	3. Chapter 03: Acto de Bienvenida

**Capitulo 3: Acto de Bienvenida**

* * *

Todos comenzaron prestar mucha atención a lo que Perla iba a contar

-"… después de separarme de ustedes, me aleje lo mas posible de allí" – dijo Perla mirando hacia abajo – "me entristecía cada vez que los recordaba"

-"¿y que hiciste después?" – pregunto Sandra

-"pues… nunca deje de viajar, me movía de un lado a otro" – dijo Perla – "fueron muchos años en donde solo dependí de mi" – dijo Perla – "me encontraba cerca de Rio cuando fui capturada por humanos"

-"¿fuiste capturada?" – pregunto Chelsea, lo cual Perla asintió con la cabeza

-"un momento, ¿era de los humanos buenos o de los malos?" – pregunto Charlie

-"de los buenos… o eso creo" – dijo Perla – "en fin, me encerraron en una gran jaula, estuve ahí por un par de semanas… y fue allí cuando conocí a Blu"

-"¿también te capturaron?" – pregunto Kevin

-"pues…" – dijo Blu algo nervioso

-"si… también fue capturado" – lo interrumpió Perla – "como les decía, cuando conocí a Blu, no nos llevábamos bien"

-"en serio" – dijo Sandra – "¿Por qué?"

-"pues… teníamos algunas diferencias" – dijo Perla – "pero después me pude dar cuenta de lo grandioso que es" – dijo Perla acomodándose en Blu – "bueno, mientras nosotros nos "conocíamos"… unos humanos, de los malos, aparecieron y nos sacaron de ese sitio, para luego encerrarnos en jaulas mas pequeñas junto a cientos de aves"

-"wow, eso parece emocionante" – dijo Kevin

-"y lo fue" – dijo Blu

-"si, a mi y a Blu nos encadenaron, mas tarde el encontró la forma de escapar" – dijo Perla – "escapamos, pero no queríamos seguir encadenados a si que Blu y yo buscamos la forma de ser libres" – continuo después de un bocado – "al otro día conocimos a un tucán, quien resulta ser ahora uno de nuestros mejores amigos, el nos llevo a uno de sus amigos, Luis… el sabia como librarse de la cadena, pero el problema era que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, fue entonces donde pasamos por un club de aves, y desde ahí comenzamos a llevarnos bien, e inclusive bailamos juntos"

-"suena tan romántico" – dijo Anabel

-"es cierto, en todo Brasil hablan sobre lo sensacionales que son las fiestas en Rio" dijo Kevin – "tenemos que ir un día de estos"

-"puede ser" – dijo Blu – "tal vez podemos ir a Bailar amor" -

-"jeje" – río Perla por el comentario – "si bueno, podría ser" – se ruborizo por lo romántico que fue su pareja

-"¿y como lo hicieron para cortar la cadena?" – pregunto Charlie

-"pues, a pesar de estar muy cerca de la muerte, Luis nos ayudo a cortar la cadena, pero luego de eso nos separamos" – dijo Perla – "fue entonces cuando me capturo una cacatúa que trabajaba para los contrabandistas, el nombre era Nigel"

-"¿y que paso?" – pregunto Kevin

-"Pues, Blu intento rescatarme, pero la cacatúa lo atrapo, era muy grande y fuerte" – dijo Perla – "luego nos cargaron a una maquina voladora, Blu tuvo otra buena idea y pudo liberarse, y nos libero a todos los demás" – continuo – "pero cuando solo quedábamos nosotros dos, la cacatúa apareció, intentamos pelear pero nos derroto a ambos, y quebró mi ala" – dijo mostrando su ala – "aun tengo dolores"

-"¿y como lo hicieron?" – pregunto Anabel

-"pues, Blu se las ingenio para mandar a volar a la cacatúa" – dijo Perla – "pero algo causo que la maquina comenzara a caer" – continuo – "caí hacia el mar, estaba por morir, fue cuando Blu se lanzo conmigo y me rescato" – ahora comenzó a ruborizarse – "el al igual que yo, no podía volar… pero pudimos compartir un momento juntos, pero me salvo de todos modos, fue cuando me enamore de el"

-"guau, eso no me lo esperaba" – dijo Charlie mientras todos estaban perplejos por la historia – "creo que hablo por todos cuando te doy las gracias… Blu, gracias por salvar a mi hija"

Blu lo único que hizo fue ponerse mas nervioso, pero Perla le dio un abrazo, para tranquilizarlo un poco

-"¿y Hano?" – pregunto Tristán molesto – "por el queremos escuchar esta historia"

-"Tristán" – lo reto Charlie

-"pues… ya llegaremos a eso" – dijo Perla – "después de eso, Blu me llevo con los humanos para sanarme del ala… nos dejaron en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos. no sabemos como, pero Hano se entero de que nosotros estábamos allí" – continuo – "Hano apareció una noche… y casi mata a Blu. Todo por que intento defenderme"

-"que valiente eres" – dijo Sandra

-"tengo cicatrices" – dijo Blu mientras peinaba sus plumas para mostrar sus secuelas que le causo Hano esa noche

-"para cuando se recupero, planeo una forma de capturarlo" – dijo Perla – "y así lo hizo"

-"todavía no estoy convencido" – dijo Tristán – "puede ser mentira, quiero una prueba real"

-"pues, puedes visitarlo en el zoológico de la ciudad" – dijo Blu – "quizás le puedas pedir explicaciones"

-"incluso tenemos una foto" – dijo Perla mientras buscaba en el nido una imagen en donde salía Hano enjaulado, para cuando la mostró Nadie siguió cuestionando la veracidad de la historia

-"vaya… es bueno saber que Rio es ahora un lugar seguro" – dijo Chelsea – "estábamos buscando un nuevo lugar en donde vivir"

-"¿y que sucedió después de que encerraran a Hano?" – pregunto Anabel

-"pues… cuando nos aseguramos, comenzamos a vivir en la selva… ya llevamos meses conviviendo y…" – Perla comenzó a mirar a Blu un tanto nerviosa – "Blu y yo nos vamos a casar"

-"¿a casar?" – preguntaron todos

-"si… Blu y yo hemos decidido que es lo mejor" – aseguro Perla

-"además vamos a tener hijos" – dijo Blu pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por Perla

-"¿HIJOS?" – pregunto Charlie después de recibir la noticia, ya que todos estaban boquiabiertos y perplejos, en completo silencio

Chelsea se acerco y tomo una de las alas de Perla

-"Perla… ¿estas embarazada?" – pregunto al borde del llanto

-"si mama… lo estoy" – dijo Perla algo asustada por la reacción de sus padres –"perdóname… no quise"

Chelsea abrazo sorpresivamente a su hija, comenzó a llorar

-"¿perdonarte?" – dijo Chelsea – "¿Por qué?... si ser madre es lo mas hermoso del mundo… puedo ayudarte cuando quieras"

-"gracias mama" – dijo Perla también muy contenta – "estoy tan feliz por tenerlos de vuelta"

Todos los hermanos comenzaron a felicitar a Perla y a Blu, pero Tristán se mantuvo al margen, igual que Charlie

-"Blu… ¿puedo hablar contigo?" – Dijo Charlie con tono serio, frío y firme – "a solas"

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta, el padre de Perla se fue del nido, le indico a Blu que lo siguiera, uno de los hermanos de Perla menciono: "no me gustaría estar en tu lugar", ya que sabían que su padre era estricto y muy exigente

Charlie voló y fue a un árbol que quedaba a varios metros del nido de Blu y Perla, para cuando Blu lo alcanzo, Charlie se aseguro que nadie los viera

Blu aun nervioso no se percato de la acción de Charlie, lanzo su garra contra el cuello de Blu y lo presiono contra el tronco… no lo presionaba lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero si para amenazarlo

-"respóndeme… ¿que intenciones tienes con mi hija?" – dijo Charlie con tono amenazante

-"¿intenciones?…" – pregunto Blu asustado

-"si… quiero saber si juegas con mi hija" – dijo Charlie mas fuerte

-"¿jugar con Perla?" – dijo con dificultad – "señor… yo no juego con su hija ¿Cómo voy a jugar con alguien a quien amo?"

Charlie soltó a Blu

-"todavía no me convences…" – dijo el autoritario padre de Perla

-"¿quiere que lo convenza?" – Pregunto Blu – "todo lo que hago, pienso y planifico es para que Perla este bien"

-"mira… Blu" – dijo Charlie – "no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir… también creo que ha sufrido mucho en esta vida, me lamento por no haber estado para protegerla…"

-"señor.. no fue su culpa lo que sucedió… Solo que" – dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido

-"no voy a eso" – dijo Charlie – "mi hija… esta enamorada de ti, lo veo en ella… tu y ella van a ser padres, no quiero que la defraudes en eso… si alguna vez, por cualquier sea el motivo, le haces daño a mi hija… te mato ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo y Blu asintió con la cabeza – "¿algo mas que decir?"

-"si señor… en este tiempo he conocido a su hija, la he amado, me he preocupado por su bien estar, la amo… la amo muchísimo, es por eso que me voy a casar con ella, por que quiero estar con ella toda la vida"

-"bien… si ese es el caso, tienes mi permiso" – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa en su cara – "bienvenido a la familia, hijo"

Charlie le dio un abrazo a Blu en señal de aprobación

Mas tarde, estos dos volvieron al nido, y al llegar se encontraron con que todos estaba haciéndoles preguntas a Perla, sobretodo sus hermanas, ya que no tenían ni idea lo que se sentía ser amada por un macho

Pero Tristán se fue del nido, y se coloco en un árbol sentado, Kevin noto la ausencia de el y fue a verlo

-"oye Tristán, estamos todos en el nido" – dijo Kevin –"¿Por qué no vienes?"

Entonces Kevin pudo ver la tristeza de su hermano adoptivo

-"emmm hermano, no se como decírtelo" – dijo Kevin mientras se colocaba al lado de el – "la verdad es que no se que decir"

-"tu lo sabias… yo amo a Perla" – dijo Tristán – "la busque todo este tiempo, y ¿ para que?. Ella esta con otro, y no solo eso, si no que mas encima se van a casar y van a ser padres"

-"pero ¿no estas feliz por ella?, después de todo es tu hermana"

-"tu sabes que no es mi hermana… ninguno de ustedes lo es" – dijo Tristán – "tu sabes que Charlie me adopto como a su hijo"

-"pero Tristán, tu conoces bien la historia de cómo sucedió… nuestro padre te ha criado de la misma manera a que a nosotros… tal vez no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero si nos criamos juntos, eso nos convierte en hermanos ¿no?"

-"estoy claro en ese sentido" – dijo Tristán – "es cierto que a ti , a Sandra y a Anabel los veo como hermano… pero a Perla yo no la veía a así, la veía como el amor de mi vida, no es lo mismo con Sandra o a Anabel"

-"si… a mi también me da escalofríos en pensar en el incesto"

-"pero aun tienes a la chica de Sao Paulo"

-"no… creo que eso termino" – dijo Kevin triste – "por que no vamos a un lugar para que te animes"

-"no… creo que lo mejor es que este solo"

-"de acuerdo…" – dijo Kevin – "pero Tristán… no olvides que Perla es feliz, tu también busca la forma de serlo"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Tristán

Ambos se despidieron de una forma particular, seguramente algo de entre hermanos y luego Tristán se fue y dejo a Kevin solo, luego este volvió al nido

-"Kevin, llegas a tiempo" – dijo Charlie contento – "estaba por irme con Blu a conocer el lugar ¿quieres ir?"

-"esta bien" – dijo Kevin

-"¿y Tristán?" – pregunto Chelsea

-"no se sentía bien, a si que se fue" – dijo Kevin

-"bueno, entonces solo seremos nosotros tres" – dijo Charlie

-"¿por que tres?" – pregunto Blu

-"bueno, por que no puedo salir del nido, amor" – dijo Perla – "y además queremos conversar… emm ya sabes, cosas de chicas"

-"¿me vas a dejar sola con tu padre?" – Susurro Blu al oído de Perla – "¡va a matarme!"

-"tranquilo… yo se que papa es duro, pero se llevaran bien, has que se divierte ¿si?" – Dijo Perla y le dio un suave beso a Blu – "buena suerte"

-"la necesitare" – dijo Blu mientras tragaba un bulto

Acto seguido Blu Charlie y Kevin abandonaron el nido, dejando a Perla, Chelsea, Sandra y Anabel mientras conversaban sus "cosas de chicas"

* * *

En un callejón, había un pequeño hueco que daba a una vivienda abandonada, era un lugar frío e hostil, los peores seres de la ciudad se reunían en ese sitio, un grupo de cuervos servían todo tipo de alcohol e ese sitio

Su el nombre del bar se llamaba "Vinchuca".

En el, ingreso un joven guacamayo azul, muchos de los sujetos del lugar lo vieron como presa fácil

-"a donde vas cenicienta" – dijo un Cuervo tuerto gigante acompañado de tres mas muy similares a el

El guacamayo siguió su camino, pero el cuervo iba a golpearlo para hacerse respetar, el guacamayo esquivo el ataque, tomo el ala y se la quebró en un solo movimiento, otros dos cuervos lo atacaron, pero cayeron con facilidad, todos con algo roto

El último cuervo se retiro de allí para no ser lastimado

-"¿alguien mas?" – pregunto el guacamayo azul

Todos lo miraron, y luego sin tomarle importancia, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo

El guacamayo azul camino hasta la barra

-"hey amigo, no quiero problemas aquí" – dijo el cantinero, que era una cacatúa negra, que sacaba un arma que estaba debajo de la barra, apuntando a la cabeza del recién llegado

-"ellos empezaron, además yo tampoco quiero problemas, solo un trago lo suficientemente fuerte para que me haga olvidar todo"

-"ah, a si que tenemos un corazón roto" – dijo el cantinero mientras guardaba el arma y preparaba un trago – "este es el especial de la casa, lo llamamos, el mata intestinos"

El cantinero mezclo varias botellas y le sirvió en un vaso

-"debes tomarlo lento ya que…" – alcanzo a decir el cantinero pero se detuvo al ver que el guacamayo se lo tomo de un sorbo – "tu caso es grave ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Tristán" – dijo el guacamayo – "dame otra"

-"bueno…" – dijo el cantinero – "por cierto, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Luch, y soy el líder de los destruye-vidas" – le entrego una tarjeta – "por si te interesa"

-"¿en que consiste?" - pregunto Tristán

-"en reclutar a los que han sufrido una traición, le hacemos daño a las personas felices por diversión"

-"emm no gracias" - dijo mientras le devolvía la tarjeta

-"bueno, como quieras... pero conservarla" - dijo Luch - "uno nunca sabe"

y así Luch y Tristán estuvieron toda la noche conversando

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de Hoy**

**suscribanse si quieres saber como sigue**

**si les gusto, comenten**

**si no les gusto, pueden dar una critica**

**son todas bienvenidas**

**tambien pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook**

**facebook Darkkazoo **

**en esta pagina encontraran imágenes y vídeos, para que su experiencia sea mejor**

**sin mas ni menos**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 17 de Febrero del 2013**


	4. Chapter 04: El Desafió

**Capitulo 4: El Desafío**

* * *

-"y dime Perla… ¿que se siente saber que serás Madre?" – pregunto Sandra

-"uf, en realidad no lo se" – dijo Perla – "por un lado me siento muy feliz, pero por el otro tengo un poco de miedo"

-"yo sentí lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Kevin y Sandra" – dijo Chelsea – "y no te preocupes, por que lo que sientes en normal, y es lo mas maravilloso del mundo"

-"te tengo un poco de envidia Perla" – dijo Sandra – "tienes un novio, tu propio hueco y pronto estarás casada y tendrás hijos"

-"hablando de eso… ¿Qué se siente?" – pregunto Anabel

-"¿sentir que?" – pregunto Perla

-"ya sabes… el sexo" – dijo y todas quedaron en Blanco

-"Anabel, esas cosas no se preguntan" – dijo Chelsea

-"pero igual queremos saber" – dijo Sandra – "después de todo somos vírgenes, y nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo"

-"bueno, si tu curiosidad es tan grande" – dijo Perla – "es rico… muy rico, al principio duele un poco, pero después viene una sensación única"

-"¿duele mucho?" – pregunto Anabel

-"no, bueno, si… mas o menos" – dijo Perla algo nerviosa

-"cuéntanos mas de Blu" – dijo Sandra

-"se ve que es un chico muy agradable" – dijo Chelsea – "pero debe trabajar para ganar nuestra confianza"

-"bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Perla – "lo que mas me gusta de el es cuando se ve lindo cuando se tome nervioso o torpe. Me encanta burlarme de el , por que se sonroja con facilidad"

-"bueno, tu padre era muy parecido cuando éramos mas jóvenes" – dijo Chelsea – "después se fue volviendo mas seguro de si mismo"

-"ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estarán haciendo el y Kevin con Blu ahora?" – pregunto Perla

-"no lo se… dijeron que irían a un club" – dijo Sandra

-"¿Papa sigue haciendo sus ridículos desafíos?" – pregunto Perla a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza – "OH, Blu, te has metido en un gran problema" – dijo a si misma

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Los tres estaban volando en dirección a la ciudad, Kevin había escuchado rumores de que en ese sitio se encontraban los mejores club, una vez en Copacabana vieron varios lugares a donde ir

-"uff, tantos sitios" – dijo Kevin – "yo no recordaba que existía todo esto"

-"creo que sabes a donde ir ¿no?" – pregunto Charlie a Blu

-"si, conozco un buen lugar" – dijo Blu – "y los dueños son mis amigos"

Estaba atardeciendo, la vista era muy hermosa en la costa de la gran ciudad

-"wow, tal vez traiga a Perla a este sitio" – pensó Blu

Blu encontró el Club, aterrizo y entro, detrás de el estaban Charlie y Kevin, este ultimo se emociono al ver la pista de baile y al ver a muchas aves bailando

-"¿ves a esos dos de ahí?" – le dijo Blu a Kevin – "ellos son Nico y Pedro, dueños de este sitio, los conocí cuando Perla y yo nos queríamos librar de la cadena"

-"a si que aquí bailaron ¿eh?" – dijo Kevin – "parece un buen lugar"

-"lo es" – dijo Blu – "tal vez un día podamos venir todos y así bailamos" – dijo Charlie – "pero por ahora, vayamos al bar"

Los tres fueron al bar que quedaba en un rincón de el club, para que los cansados bailarines se tomaran algo. Una vez allí, se pusieron a en la barra y comenzaron a observar los tragos que ofrecía el club

-"¿que se van a servir?" – Pregunto el cantinero -"vaya, si eres Blu" – el cantinero reconoció a Blu – "tu ayudaste a mi hermano a salir de el avión. Pidan lo que quieran, ¡la casa invita!"

-"vaya, si que eres popular" – dijo Kevin

-"yo, naa no creo eso" – dijo Blu

-"¿Qué si no eres popular?" – Interrumpió el cantinero, que a todo esto era un guacamayo amarillo – "todo el mundo conoce a este sujeto, no solo por salvar a muchas aves de los contrabandistas, si no también por encerrar a un murciélago loco, sobrevivió a la masacre de los gatos, y hace no mucho peleaste aquí"

-"¿buscas los problemas?, o ¿ellos te encuentran a ti?" – pregunto Kevin

-"lo mismo me pregunto yo" – dijo Blu

-"¿peleas a menudo?" – pregunto Charlie

-"la verdad es que no" – dijo Blu

-"bueno, pero al parecer tu historial dice otra cosa" – dijo Kevin – "creo que Papa te invitara a nuestros entrenamientos"

-"¿entrenamientos?" – pregunto Blu

-"si, somos fanáticos de la lucha libre" – dijo Charlie – "he entrenado a mis hijos desde pequeños, será entretenido pelear contra alguien nuevo"

-"pues, la verdad señor… es que no se pelear" – dijo Blu – "creo que en todas las ocasiones anteriores tuve mucha suerte"

-"entonces aprenderás con nosotros" – dijo Kevin – "no es tan malo"

-"esta decidido, mañana en el alba, tendremos nuestro primer entrenamiento en Rio" – dijo Charlie con voz autoritaria

-"bien chicos, es muy interesante… pero no tengo todo el día" – dijo el cantinero – "a si que díganme ¿Qué demonios van a servirse?"

-"pues, yo me tomare un fruto de fruta" – dijo Blu

Cuando Blu dijo eso, Charlie y Kevin comenzaron a reírse

-"pides el trago de una niña" – dijo Charlie – "pídete algo que te embriague, ¡como a los machos de verdad!"

-"pues, no quiero beber" – dijo Blu – "voy a ser padre pronto, y no quiero que Perla crea que soy un borracho"

-"ni si quiera te has casado ¿y ya le tienes miedo?" – Pregunto Kevin – "¡vamos!, un trago no va dañar a nadie"

Blu comenzó a mirar la lista de tragos, y tuvo un pequeño recuerdo…

* * *

Estaban en alguna especie de living, la verdad es que Blu no recordaba de donde era eso, es mas era un sitio bastante extraño. En fin, se encontraba junto a Eric, Vince, Anton y Karlo jugando cartas, mas precisamente al póker

-"gane una vez mas" – dijo Eric al mostrar sus cartas

-"ah, por favor hombre" – dijo Anton mientras veía como Eric se llevaba el premio grande

-"OIGAN, ¿quieren hacer algo de machos?" – dijo Piero quien estaba entrando al sitio – "pues, les traigo Vodka… Mucho vodka"

-"¿de donde sacaste eso?" – dijo Vince

-"eso no es importante" – dijo Piero – "ahora quiero que todos ahora que se lo tomen todo rápido, no debe quedar evidencia"

Todos comenzaron a beber alcohol como si fuera agua, una botella para cada uno para ser exacto

* * *

-"despierta" – dijo Kevin mientras le daba un leve golpe a Blu para que reaccionara

-"disculpa, estaba recordando algo" – dijo Blu – "¿en que estábamos?"

-"¿que ibas a tomar?" – dijo Charlie

-"a si eso…" – dijo Blu – "quiero un vodka"

-"¿con jugo?" – dijo el cantinero

-"no, solo" – dijo Blu

-"ehh, parece que te estas esforzando, pero si es por eso… yo también quiero uno" – dijo Charlie

-"yo también quiero uno" – dijo Kevin

Después de recibir cada uno su trago, fueron a sentarse a una mesa en la cercanía

-"y bien Blu, cuéntanos tu historia" – dijo Charlie – "¿Cómo eras antes de conocer a Perla?"

-"pues, yo no soy de aquí… soy de los estados unidos" – dijo Blu

-"ah, un americano" – dijo Kevin – "siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber como son esos lados"

-"pues, la verdad es que de donde vengo solo hay nieve" – dijo Blu

-"¿nieve?, ¿Qué es eso?" – preguntaron ambos

-"pues… es como" – Blu se puso a pensar en como explicarle – "es como el hielo, o el helado, y todo esta cubierto por eso"

-"vaya, me imagino que debe ser un lugar muy frío" – dijo Charlie – "pero que yo sepa, nuestra especie no es de vivir por esos lados ¿como es que fuiste a dar tan lejos?"

-"pues, como les dijo Perla, fui capturado, me llevaron hacia allá" – dijo Blu – "y luego me trajeron aquí"

-"¿alguna historia interesante que tengas?"

-"pues, la verdad es que no" – dijo Blu – "supongo que todas mis aventuras las he tenido en estos últimos meses, después de conocer a Perla"

-"cuéntanos sobre tus padres" – dijo Kevin

-"pues… la verdad es que nunca los conocí" – dijo Blu algo apenado

-"se como te sientes hijo" – dijo Charlie – "perdí a mis padres cuando era un bebe, y luego a mi hermano, ven acá, dame un abrazo"

Blu abrazo a Charlie

-"bien, brindemos" – dijo Charlie

-"salud" - dijeron los tres y bebieron de sus vasos

-"sabes… quiero hacer algo entretenido" – dijo Charlie – "¿que les parece si hacemos un desafío?"

-"¿desafío?" – pregunto Blu

-"si" – dijo Charlie – "cada uno desafía a hacer al otro lo que se le plazca"

-"se ve entretenido, pero ¿que pasa si pierdo?" – pregunto Blu

-"pues… en ese caso lo pintamos y lo humillamos por todos lados" – dijo Kevin

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta

-"pero como Blu es nuevo, el va a comenzar" – dijo Charlie – "vamos, tienes que desafiar a Kevin"

-"desafiarlo ¿eh?" - se pregunto Blu a si mismo – "yo te desafío a que lames el suelo con tu lengua"

-"pero ¿Qué clase de desafío es ese?" – dijo Charlie – "tienen que ser desafíos que te llenen de adrenalina, o que tengas que ser muy valiente"

-"inténtalo de nuevo" – dijo Kevin

-"bueno, entonces, masajéale el trasero a esa chica" – dijo Blu apuntando a una Guacamaya albina muy linda que estaba no muy lejos

-"eso esta mejor" – dijo Charlie

Kevin, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue y le toco el trasero a la guacamaya, lo que ella indignada le dio un fuerte manotazo, luego volvió

-"pan comido" – dijo al sentarse en la mesa con la cara hinchada – "ahora me toca a mi" – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-"esta va a ser una larga noche" – pensó Blu

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

-"¿ya tienen listos los nombres?" – pregunto Chelsea

-"pues, la verdad es que no" – dijo Perla – "en realidad no lo hemos conversado"

-"¿y cuantos huevos son?" – pregunto Sandra

-"tres" – dijo Perla – "como no se los sexos, supongo que yo elijare tres de niña, y el tres de niño"

-"tal vez se la pasen todo un día conversando de eso" – dijo Anabel – "además de su boda"

-"¿y cuando seremos invitados?" – pregunto Chelsea

-"Mama, ustedes deben saber que estarán allí" – dijo Perla

-"¿y has tenido mucho trabajo con los preparativos?" – Pregunto Chelsea – "ya sabes, es difícil hacerlo sola"

-"la verdad es que yo no he hecho nada" – dijo Perla – "unos amigos se ofrecieron a ayudarme con eso, yo me preocupo mas por mi embarazo"

-"¿y esos amigos son confiables?" – dijo Chelsea con indignación

-"si, lo son" – dijo Perla

-"pero Perla" - dijo Sandra – "no puedes dejarle a unos 'amigos' a cargo del día mas especial de tu vida"

-"ya esta decidido, desde mañana yo me encargare de todo" – dijo Chelsea

-"pero Mama yo no…" – alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpida

-"silencio, no se habla mas del asunto" – dijo Chelsea

De repente, sintieron un aleteo, que provenía de afuera, Anabel fue a mirar y vio a su padre trayendo a Kevin y a Blu en sus garras

-"son los chicos" – dijo Anabel mientras el Papa de Perla traía a Blu y a Kevin y este estaba inconsciente .entraron al nido

-"¿Qué les paso?" – pregunto Perla al ver a Blu y a Kevin

-"yo… le explico..." – Dijo Blu mientras trataba de levantarse pero tambaleaba mucho, no había duda, estaba borracho – "Papa… nos desafío… al… que mas tomaba, y se quedaba… en pie… ganaba hip."

Perla miro con enojo a su Padre por hacer que Blu bebiera

-"y… adivina que…" – continuo el ebrio Blu – "¡YO GANE!"

Después de decir eso, Blu cayó al suelo, y se quedo dormido

-"mañana voy a encargarme de el" – dijo Perla molesta al ver a Blu así

-"no seas tan dura con el" – dijo Charlie – "es un buen chico, y muy divertido… además yo fui el que lo obligo a tomar"

-"Papa, no quiero que Blu se vuelva un borracho, no quiero que le vuelvas a hacer eso" – dijo Perla

-"bah, lo que tu digas" – dijo Charlie – "pero déjame decirte que hiciste una buena elección al elegir a Blu"

Charlie se despidió, lo mismo hizo Chelsea, Sandra, Anabel. Kevin no pudo siquiera despertarse

-"ah, casi lo olvido, mañana Blu esta invitado a entrenar con nosotros"- dijo Charlie – "que no se le olvide"

Perla asintió con la cabeza, y molesta se entro al nido, miro con enojo a Blu, por el estado por el cual llego

-"hoy dormirás aquí" – dijo molesta

Luego, se fue hacia su habitación, pero miro por una ventana, y se fijo que su familia ya estaba lejos, miro hacia todos lados, y fue hacia abajo, donde estaba durmiendo Blu. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

-"buenas noches mi amor" – dijo Perla – "gracias por llevarte bien con Papa"

Perla se levanto y se fue caminando

-"me debes una" – dijo Blu mientras se acomodaba en el living – "tu Padre es un poco complicado"

-"jeje si, tienes razón" – dijo Perla – "mañana te toca un día pesado, ven a la cama"

Blu se levanto, y fue a su habitación y se acostó junto a Perla

-"Pensé que estabas ebrio" – dijo Perla

-"pues, solo digamos que tengo una resistencia innata al alcohol" – dijo Blu – "me hice el ebrio para evitar que los absurdos desafíos acabaran"

-"¿te hicieron beber agua del inodoro?" – pregunto Perla

-"oye, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" – Pregunto Blu – "me lave varias veces"

-"es un clásico de los desafíos de Papa" – dijo Perla – "mejor duerme Blu, mañana tienes un largo día"

Y tenía razón. El día de mañana iba a ser muy duro

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de Hoy**

**suscribanse si quieres saber como sigue**

**si les gusto, comenten**

**si no les gusto, pueden dar una critica**

**son todas bienvenidas**

**tambien pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook**

**facebook Darkkazoo**

**en esta pagina encontraran imágenes y vídeos, para que su experiencia sea mejor**

**sin mas ni menos**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 28 de Febrero del 2013**


	5. Chapter 05: Adictos a La Lucha

**Capitulo 5: Adictos a la lucha**

* * *

-"Blu, ¡despiértate!" – dijo Perla con tono de sargento

-"son las 6 de la mañana" – se quejo Blu somnoliento

-"¿y como sabes la hora?" – Pregunto – "no tenemos reloj"

-"es simple, todavía no aparece el sol"

-"bah, pero eso no importa, tienes un pesado día" – Perla le mostró unos mangos – "ahora, ve a desayunar y prepárate"

-"¿acaso serás así siempre?"

-"mira, hoy tienes que entrenar con mi Papa, y no quiero que hagas el ridículo, a si que levántate ¡AHORA!"

Perla exigió que Blu se levantara, desayunara, una vez despierto, lo saco afuera del nido para que calentara el cuerpo con ejercicios, y luego le enseño un par de movimientos que había aprendido ella en su infancia, para que no quedara en ridículo frente a luchadores de toda la vida.

-"bien, son las 8" – dijo Blu – "tu padre me dijo que en media hora debía estar en su nido"

-"¿estas seguro de hacer todo esto?" – pregunto Perla

-"no, la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo" – dijo Blu arrepintiéndose – "si me escondo nadie se enterara, o ¿si mejor digo que estoy enfermo?"

-"nada de eso Blu" – dijo Perla – "quiero que te lleves bien con mi Papa, a si que debes hacer el intento"

-"pero Perla, no quiero hacerlo"

-"hazlo… ¿por mi?" – dijo Perla abrazando a Blu mientras le mostraba una cara tierna

-"odio cuando haces eso" – dijo Blu regañadientes, lo que causo que Perla lo mirara con más ternura – "ah, de acuerdo"

-"vamos… ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

* * *

-"no quiero hacerlo" – dijo Blu al ver como Charlie lanzaba lejos a un guacamayo rojo

-"ah, vamos… no creo que Papa te lastime tanto" – dijo Kevin – "si pudiste enfrentarte a Hano no creo que tengas problemas con un viejo guacamayo"

-"es que no entiendes… nunca dije que me haya enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo con el" – dijo Blu con su típica timidez – "no tengo idea de cómo luchar"

-"bueno, ¿y para que crees que esta la familia?" – dijo Kevin tomando de un hombro a Blu – "no es Tan difícil como parece, solo debes enfocarte en inmovilizar a tu enemigo"

-"eso lo entiendo" – dijo Blu atemorizado – "lo que no entiendo es que por que tu padre lanza a sus enemigos fuera del ring con esa brutalidad"

-"es que Papa le gusta hacer eso" – dijo Kevin admirando a su padre – "pero como eres un novato, no es conveniente que el luche contigo"

-"¿entonces?" – pregunto Blu esperando una salida fácil al problema

-"tendré que enseñarte las técnicas básicas, es por eso que lucharas conmigo"

Blu trago un bulto de la garganta, de tan solo pensar que se enfrentaría a alguien más joven y fuerte que Charlie

-"descuida" – dijo Kevin – "yo hacia clases de luchas a Niños pequeños en Sao Paulo"

-"uff, eso es un alivio... ¿Entonces que me enseñaras?"

-"es simple, son básicos movimientos de lucha, primero de defensa y luego de ataque, y la tercera y ultima es la concentración en ambas"

-"bueno… no se ve tan difícil"

-"no lo es" – dijo Kevin – "ven, acompáñame" – lo ultimo lo dijo mientras caminaba a un lugar donde la tierra estaba mas suave

Una vez allí, Kevin comenzó a precalentar su cuerpo antes del entrenamiento

-"bien, ahora empezaremos con el Bird-su" – dijo Kevin

-"¿Bird-su?" – pregunto Blu confundido

-"si, es la táctica mundial de artes marciales de las aves" – dijo Mientras estiraba su cuerpo – "con esto aprenderás a hacer ataques de halcón, la audacia de las águilas, la fortaleza de un Búho, la agilidad de un pavo real y la defensa de una grulla"

-"emm de acuerdo" – dijo Blu – "estoy listo"

-"de hecho, no lo estas" – dijo Kevin ahora con tono de un maestro – "pero dada las circunstancias, no nos queda otro remedio que hacerte un curso Express"

-"bueno…" – Blu se preparo para recibir instrucciones de su maestro – "intentare aprender todo esto"

-"bueno, primero que nada, vamos a enseñarte las posturas de pelea" – dijo Kevin colocándose en una postura defensiva, con sus alas extendidas hacia adelante y una pierna delante de la otra, causando un equilibrio perfecto – "esta es la postura de defensa, una de las tantas que hay" – Kevin comenzó a hacer movimientos de sus alas – "atácame" – agrego

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Blu que le lanzo un golpe con una de sus garras, pero Kevin le agarro su pata y la desvío

-"prueba con un ataque distinto" – agrego Kevin – "el que quieras"

Blu comenzó a propinarle varios golpes a Kevin, en una combinación que Perla le había enseñado tiempo atrás, no era un ataque muy bueno, pero al menos era algo

-"bueno, ya has probado con tus garras" – Kevin volvió a colocarse en forma defensiva – "intenta con otras partes del cuerpo"

-"¿otras partes?" – pregunto confundido

-"si, el cuerpo de un ave tiene varias formas de ataque, las garras son las mas simples de usar" – dijo Kevin haciendo una demostración rápida con sus garras – "las garras, sirven para dañar el cuerpo del enemigo, rajándole la piel, o agarrando con fuerza a los huesos hasta pulverizarlos. Pero existen otros ataques" – Kevin comenzó a hacer una combinación con su cabeza – "el pico es una arma letal, es una de las mas peligrosas de los guacamayos, ¿o acaso creían que solo eran para cortar nueces?"

-"bueno, allá en Minnesota triture muchas nueces"

-"eso significa que has practicado con tu mandíbula, y debes tener un pico fuerte" – dijo Kevin – "por ahora, no te enseñare a atacar con el pico, es muy peligroso, yo diría que puede ser un arma de doble filo"

-"¿a si?" – pregunto Blu

-"si, por un lado, con el pico tu comes, bebes, hablas… es muy útil, e inclusive puedes demostrar el amor dando suaves y cariñosos besos ¿no?" – Dijo Kevin – "pero por el otro lado, el pico puede triturar no solo una nuez, si no la cabeza de alguien, puede perforar un cuerpo, y golpear con dureza" – Kevin se escucho mas serio – "y es por eso que la llamo espada de dos filos"

-"emm, si de acuerdo" – dijo Blu pensando – "¿es algo así como 'Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad' como lo dice el tío Ben"?

-"no se quien sea ese Tío Ben… pero esta en lo cierto" – dijo Kevin – "¿donde conociste a alguien tan sabio como ese tal Ben?"

-"pues, la verdad es que no lo conocí… mas bien lo leí" – dijo Blu al recordar los comic que leía cuando era una mascota

-"vaya… ¿entiendes lo que escriben los humanos?"

-"emm, bueno si"

-"vaya, un día debes enseñarme" – dijo Contento Kevin pero luego recupero la seriedad – "pero no nos desviemos, sigamos"

-"entonces… ¿no a los ataques con el pico?"

-"no, al menos no a nosotros, en familia no solemos utilizarlo, no queremos lastimar a uno de los nuestros ¿vale?"

-"de acuerdo"

-"bien, comenzaremos con otro tipo de ataque" – dijo Kevin, extendió una de sus alas, y esta la empuño con fuerza, y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos con las alas – "este estilo fue creado por los pingüinos, ellos como no podían volar, desarrollaron defensas con sus alas, de la misma forma, tratamos de hacerlo nosotros, pero como defensa alternativa, ya que podemos atacar por los aires"

-"bueno, yo me manejo mejor por la tierra que por los aires"

-"entonces, empezaremos con este estilo"

Después de unas horas, Kevin le enseño paso a paso cada una de las tácticas de pelea, primero con sus garras, luego con sus alas, por alguna extraña razón, a Blu no le era difícil aprender todo eso, era como si ya lo hubiese hecho, en algunas posturas cuales eran difíciles, sobre todo por la flexión de piernas y mantención del equilibrio, Blu logro hacer muchas de esas posturas con bastante facilidad, algo que a Kevin le tomo años de intenso entrenamiento

Después de estar toda la mañana conociendo tácticas nuevas y un entrenamiento rígido. Blu y Kevin se encontraban descansando mientras almorzaban, después se quedaron encima del pasto para conversar un par de cosas

-"¿Qué crees que estará haciendo tu padre en estos momentos?" – pregunto Blu

-"pues, entrenando, no le gusta entrenar acompañado" – dijo Kevin mientras se recostaba – "es algo muy distinto a mi, es por eso que me gusta impartir clases de lucha a los niños"

-"¿no crees que es muy peligroso enseñarle a los niños a luchar?" – Pregunto Blu preocupado – "podrían hacerse daño"

-"lo mismo me pregunte yo, pero una vez encontré la respuesta a eso" – dijo Kevin – "cuando fui joven, me equivoque al utilizar mal todo lo que había aprendido, y esas fueron las razones para que Hano se volviera un asesino serial. Es por eso que antes de nada le enseño a los niños reglas e instrucciones para aprender a luchar, mi enfoque es a que ellos puedan defenderse, no para que ataquen, les exijo eso"

-"wow… veo que ya lo has meditado con cuidado"

-"si, y tu también deberías hacerlo, tus hijos necesitarán a alguien sabio"

-"con respecto a eso, todavía no se muy bien lo que debo hacer" – dijo Blu algo nervioso – "todavía no se lo que hay que hacer para ser un buen padre"

-"solo debes amar a tus hijos, con un amor muy grande, despues notaras sus necesidades, y tendrás que ayudarlos en lo que puedas"

-"vaya… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

-"no lo se… estoy inventando" – Kevin mostró una gran sonrisa

Ambos rieron y siguieron conversando un buen rato

-"bueno… ¿listo para un combate?" – pregunto Kevin

-"¿tan rápido?

-"debes iniciar lo antes posible" - dijo Kevin – "además, has aprendido rápido, no debería serte mucho problema"

-"si tu lo dices" – dijo Blu a regañadientes

-"bueno empecemos"

Blu y Kevin se colocaron en posiciones

-"¿todo listo?" – Pregunto Kevin, a lo que Blu asintió con la cabeza – "bien, comencemos"

Blu se asusto por un momento, trato de hacer un ataque que había aprendido de Kevin hace un rato atrás, pero Kevin se lo esquivo con facilidad, y Kevin le devolvió el golpe, y le lanzo uno más fuerte, lo que hizo que cayera

-"vamos… no te rendirás tan fácil ¿o si?" – pregunto Kevin

Blu se levanto, y se coloco en una posición defensiva, Kevin lanzo un ataque que desarmo la defensa de Blu

-"buena posición" – dijo Kevin – "pero aun no es suficiente"

Blu volvió a levantarse y comenzó a lanzar varios ataques, primero con sus garras, luego con sus alas, pero Kevin amortiguo esos ataques y le dio un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos

-"vamos, Blu, yo se que puedes hacer más que eso"

Blu volvió a levantarse, ataco a Kevin con más fuerza y rapidez, cada momento se estaba enojando más y más, eso causaba que lo atacara con más fuerza

-"eso esta mejor" – dijo Kevin mientras amortiguaba los ataques de Blu, pero de repente, noto que sus ataques estaban siendo llevados con rabia, eso no era bueno

Agarro una de sus alas y le aplico una llave a Blu, lo que hizo que este intentara atacarlo con sus garras, pero al verse sometido a Kevin, Blu no tuvo otra salida que atacarlo con el pico. Kevin al ver ese ataque, esquivo el golpe y le respondió a Blu, luego se alejo

-"terminamos por hoy" – dijo Kevin mientras se alejaba

-"¿eso es todo?" – Dijo Blu algo alterado al ver que el combate había terminado – "creí que querías mas"

-"si… pero no de esa forma Blu" – dijo Kevin – "estas enojado, tus ataques están llenos de ira, eso no es bueno" – Kevin mostró sus alas algo dañadas – "me di cuenta cuando comenzaste a atacarme con el pico, te dije que uno no debería hacerlo, a no ser que fuera completamente necesario" – Kevin se mostró mas serio – "debes aprender a que no debes dañar a tus compañeros"

-"oh, diablos" – dijo Blu algo avergonzado – "discúlpame, solo se salio de control"

-"no tienes por que disculparte, ve y descansa, pronto seguiremos con el entrenamiento"

Blu y Kevin se fueron a buscar a Charlie quien estaba en un intenso entrenamiento personal, el les dijo que los alcanzaría luego, mientras se dieron una ducha y luego se fueron al nido familiar, donde estaba Chelsea, y sus hijas.

-"vaya, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento mi amor?" – pregunto Perla cuando Blu y Kevin llegaron

-"uff, algo agotador" – dijo Blu

-"¿y que tal lo hace?"- pregunto Perla a Kevin

-"no esta mal para un novato (o Noob)" – dijo Kevin

Chelsea y Anabel prepararon la cena, y cuando llego Charlie todos comieron felices

-"¿donde esta Tristán?" – pregunto Chelsea

-"pensábamos que estaría con ustedes" – dijo Kevin

-"nosotras creímos lo mismo" – dijo Sandra

-"que extraño… Tristán nunca falta a nuestros entrenamientos" – dijo Charlie

-"hoy lo vi temprano, en la mañana" – dijo Anabel – "parece que no se sentía bien"

-"se ha comportado extraño desde que llegamos a Rio" – dijo Sandra

-"¿Por qué será?" – pregunto Perla

-"si tan solo supieras" – murmuro Kevin con referencia al comentario de Perla

-"pues, me tiene preocupada" – dijo Chelsea

-"descuida mamá, de seguro debe volver pronto" – dijo Anabel – "bueno, me muero de hambre, ¿Por qué no comemos?"

* * *

-"¿eso es todo?" – Dijo Tristán – "pensé que ibas a ser un verdadero desafío"

Tristán estaba en una jaula muy grande, junto a el había una cacatúa azul, bien grande, pero estaba herida y muy agotada. Habían tenido un gran combate en donde se estaba por ver al vencedor. Alrededor de la jaula, había varias aves quienes disfrutaban del espectáculo, apostando por el vencedor, había en especia una ave, era un guacamayo albino que miraba con atención a Tristán.

-"bien… ya has ganado" – dijo el réferi – "¡el gran ganador es Tristán! Todos deben pagar sus apuestas" – los perdedores les entregaban unas joyas a los felices ganadores

-"todavía no he tenido mi victoria completa…" – dijo Tristán acercándose a la cacatúa – "voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento"

-"¿estas loco?" – Pregunto el réferi molesto – "a tu dueño le llegara una multa si lo matas"

Tristán miro con ira al réferi

-"yo no tengo dueño" – dijo Tristán, y se acerco a su victima

-"por favor… no lo hagas" – suplico la cacatúa

Tristán agarro el cogote de la cacatúa y le arranco el esófago, causándole una muerte instantánea, la sangre caía sin cesar, después de que todo el público se sorprendiera por eso, comenzaron a reírse y aplaudir, ellos se divertían con el sufrimiento ajeno

El réferi, estaba molesto, pero al ver la alegría de su público, no hizo nada más que ordenar que sacaran ese cadáver.

Mientras, Tristán se alejo de la Arena, el dueño de la cacatúa fueron a encararlo con varios de sus guardias, debía pagar por el crimen cometido

-"oye, no te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya" – dijo el dueño de la cacatúa – "ese animal me costo muy caro"

Antes de que Tristán respondiera nuevamente de mala manera, un guacamayo albino se apareció frente al dueño de la cacatúa

-"¿Cuánto es el precio de la cacatúa?" – dijo el guacamayo albino

-"pues, no te sabría decirte cuanto" – dijo el dueño de la cacatúa

-"toma" – el guacamayo albino le entrego una piedra preciosa, un rubí pequeño – "con eso bastara"

El dueño tomo el rubí, y se fue. Mientras Tristán se fue caminando dejando solo al guacamayo albino, pero este siguió a Tristán

-"no seré tu esclavo, si es lo que quieres" – dijo Tristán a su perseguidor

-"tranquilo, solo quiero conversar" – dijo el guacamayo albino – "estuviste grandioso allí, por cierto, mi nombre es Anzo"

Tristán siguió caminando, ignorando a Anzo

-"puedes ganar mucha fortuna en el Blackendig" – dijo Anzo – "soy parte de los Demented, por si te interesa"

-"no creas que iré a África a pasar mis últimos días como un perro" – dijo Tristán

-"no te digo como luchador, si no como emprendedor" – dijo Anzo – "se necesitan personas como tu, frías y sin compasión…"

-"¿y como se supone que seré exitoso allá si no poseo ninguna riqueza?"

-"solo necesitas de donde sacar un capital" – dijo Anzo – "¿no te interesaría en ser mi socio en la venta de esclavos?"

-"¿te refieres a vender a aves inocentes para llevarlas a un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento?" – pregunto Tristán

-"si, mas o menos" – respondió Anzo

-"bueno… la verdad es que no estoy seguro"

-"bueno, esta noche volveré a África" – dijo Anzo – "si te interesa participar, volveré en un año mas, en busca de mercancía, si me tienes una buena cantidad… serás bienvenido allá"

El guacamayo albino se fue, sin decir nada mas, dejando a Tristán solo con sus pensamientos

-"bueno, si lo planifico bien, mi familia nunca se enteraría" – dijo Tristán – "pero… ¿Cómo seria tan malo para unirme a ese tipo?…"

* * *

-"Blu, tienes que dormir" – dijo Perla mientras se acostaba junto a Blu, quien estaba exhausto – "necesitas descansar"

-"ni que lo digas" – dijo Blu mientras se recostaba en su cama hecha de hojas – "por cierto ¿todo bien con tu embarazo?"

-"pues, algunos mareos y otras cosas sin importancia" – dijo Perla – "mi Mama me ha ayudado mucho con todo esto"

-"¿Qué hay de la boda?"

-"oh, mi Mama quiere ser la anfitriona, pero no se como decirle que ya tenemos a dos"

-"por cierto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Nico y Pedro?" – Pregunto Blu – "hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos"

-"o de Rafael"

-"el otro día hable con el, te manda saludos"

-"vaya, ¿siempre olvidas los recados?"

-"no, lo que sucede que cuando llegue, tu te reencontraste con Kevin"

-"a todo esto ¿como te cae mi familia?"

-"pues… para ser sincero, es temor"

Perla levanto una ceja curiosa, esperaba cualquier comentario menos el temor ¿Por qué?

-"bueno, eso se debe a que tu Padre es un sujeto de un carácter muy duro" – Blu se masajeo el cuello

-"¿te estrangulo?"

-"no lo critiques" – dijo Blu con simpatía – "tu también me estrangulaste cuando nos conocimos ¿Por qué todos tienen la costumbre de estrangularme?"

-"por que tienes el cuello mas rico del mundo" – acto seguido Perla mordisqueo el cuello de Blu, causándole cosquillas

Perla se apoyo en Blu, y este la cubrió con su ala, también cubriéndole con su sabana hecha de hojas

-"no puedo dejar de pensar en los huevos" – La voz de Perla estaba algo quebrada – "estoy nerviosa Blu"

-"yo también lo estoy" – dijo Blu – "al decir verdad… siempre lo estoy"

Perla se río, siempre le encantaba escuchar las tonteras de Blu, eso la animaba

-"tranquila, solucionaremos esto… siempre lo hemos hecho ¿no?"

-"si…" – una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Perla, al parecer las palabras de Blu hacían en efecto, aunque solo fuera ella quien lo notara

-"buenas noches" – dijo Blu al cerrar sus ojos para dormir

-"buenas noches… Blu" – Perla le acaricio suavemente con su pico. Luego, se quedaron dormidos

* * *

**Bueno, ese ha sido el capitulo del día de hoy.**

**vaya, hay nuevas incógnitas ¿quien es ese Anzo? ¿que es Blackending? ¿que pasara con la boda de Blu y Perla?**

**bueno, espero que ustedes descubran las respuestas... ¡NO DEJEN DE LEER!**

**si les gusto, o no les gusto, escríbanme un review, yo leo uno y cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo**

**gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en momentos difíciles para mi, es por eso que no borrare mi supuesta historia "Adios", ya que sus comentarios me han levantado el animo**

**con esto doy por hecho mi regreso... debo informar de que voy a leer sus fics que han publicado**

**tambien les tengo algunas sorpresas, no crean que estuve todo un mes de vago XD**

**bien, sin latearlos mas... le mando saludos, y ¡atentos!... en cualquier momento actualizo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

**Dark Kazoo dice ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 05 de Abril del 2013**


	6. Chapter 06: La Extraña K

**Capitulo 6: La Extraña "K"**

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban volando lentamente, Blu no quería presionar a su prometida embarazada a hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, pero tampoco no podía dejarla sola, pero Perla insistió en acompañarlo a su tramite

-"¿queda muy lejos?" – pregunto Perla volando con un poco de dificultad

-"tranquila, ya falta poco" – dijo Blu tratando de ayudarla, colocándose debajo de ella, para que descansara sobre el – "¿estas bien?"

-"si, solo estoy algo cansada" – dijo algo fastidiada – "desde que estoy embarazada no puedo moverme mucho"

-"por cierto ¿Cuánto falta?" – pregunto Blu

-"pues, llevo dos semanas" – Perla comenzó a sacar cuentas – "se supone que en dos semanas mas deberían nacer"

-"wow, el tiempo se pasa volando" – dijo Blu

-"por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"pues, quiero ir a visitar a Linda, hace ya mucho que no la veo"

-"¿me estas llevando con los humanos?" – pregunto Perla algo molesta

-"oye, tu eras la que quería venir" - dijo Blu – "además, te hará bien estar con Tulio, por si hay alguna complicación"

Blu y Perla siguieron hasta que llegaron a una pequeña y bonita casa, era muy acogedora, era muy similar a la que estaba en los Estados Unidos, con una librería en el primer piso, con una enorme cantidad de Libros traídos desde su antigua casa, y en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, living, baños, Etc.

Pero la casa era mas grande, ya que ahora Tulio vivía junto a Linda, y mientras el este trabajando en el santuario, ella estaría en su librería. O al menos ese era el Plan

Cuando Blu llego, había un camión de mudanza, al parecer habían llegado las cosas de Linda. Vio que ella y Tulio estaban bajando las cosas del camión, también los ayudaban los de la mudanza

Blu aterrizo en la ventana de la cocina, y Linda lo vio al ir a buscar un refresco, no pudo contener la alegría

-"¡BLU!" – Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo – "pensé que te habías olvidado de mi"

Blu hizo un gesto: "¿Cómo crees?"

-"vaya, trajiste a Perla también" – dijo mientras trato acariciarla, este se negó en un principio pero luego simplemente se dejo – "¿Cómo están esos huevos?"

Perla trato de comunicarse pero fue inútil, a si que Blu fue el interprete

-"vaya, me alegro que ustedes dos estén tan bien" – dijo Linda mientras Blu se le subía al hombro – "por cierto Blu ¿no se te hace familiar?"

Linda mostró el interior de la casa a Blu, por el cual el estaba impresionado, era todo exactamente igual a su casa que tenia en Minnesota

-"¿te gusta?" – Pregunto Linda – "a si podrás sentirte como en casa cuando vengas aquí, y traje todos tus juguetes"

-"¿juguetes?" – pregunto Perla

-"emmm" – Blu se sintió un poco avergonzado

-"ven Perla, te mostrare algunas cosas de Blu" – dijo animada Linda

-"no, no, no, no" – Blu trato de impedirlo para no avergonzarse mas pero ya era demasiado tarde

-"ah, mi amor, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" – Pregunto Perla tiernamente – "no creo que sea tan malo ¿o si?"

-"es que no quiero que veas…" – dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido

-"estos eran los favoritos de Blu" – dijo Linda mostrando un juguete de carro de policía y unos camiones – "Blu hacia grandes piruetas con esto ¿Por qué no nos lo muestras un poco?"

Blu estaba de muerte, Linda lo estaba avergonzando con sus antiguos gustos infantiles, desde sus juguetes, hasta los cuentos que leía, pero desde luego algunos eran tan tontos, otros eran mas interesantes.

Linda le mostró todas las cosas de Blu, Perla encontraba tierno las cosas que hacían en ese entonces.

Para no sentirse tan avergonzado, Blu se aparto de esas dos para revisar sus cosas, entro en su jaula favorita, toco la campana y la miro con nostalgia

-"no puedo creer que esto me gustara tanto" – dijo Blu mirando su jaula y su campanita – "¿Por qué ya no es lo mismo?"

Blu vio algunas de sus cosas, entre ellas libros, juguetes, videojuegos… todas esas cosas que hacia diariamente hace tan solo unos meses atrás, un lado de el lo extrañaba, pero por otro lado ya no le interesaba tanto como antes.

-"bah que extraño" – pensó – "me encantaban estas cosas pero… por alguna extraña razón, ya no me interesan"

Blu miro como Perla y Linda estaban revisando algunos dibujos y cosas personales, comenzó a reflexionar en quien era, quien fue y en lo que se ha trasformado, ve a su prometida, con pequeños huevos en su interior, recuerda que el día que la conoció, en esos momentos lo único que quería era volver a casa, pero desde que se enamoro de ella, esas cosas han perdido el valor, ya no esta preocupado de cosas sin sentido como lo hacia antes, si no mas bien esta preocupado por su compañera de toda la vida, junto a ella han solo están iniciando su vida juntos

-"son los instintos" – dijo una voz desde atrás

Blu miro al humano que le dijo esas palabras, era Tulio quien traía una caja del camión

-"podría apostar mi vida a que estas pensando en que tu vida como mascota no es nada comparado a lo que tienes ahora" – dijo el buen doctor – "¿no es así?"

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"¿sabes por que sucede eso?" – Dijo Tulio – "es por que esta en tu ADN, tu especie esta destinada a ser libre, vivir en la selva, no en una librería o en un zoológico"

Blu comenzó a tomarle el sentido a las palabras de Tulio, era cierto de que el había cambiado un poco desde que esta con Perla

-"me alegra saber de que te has vuelto a lo natural" – dijo Tulio mientras caminaba hacia el camión – "te dejo, o si no Linda me regañara si no llevo estas cajas adentro"

Blu comenzó a sentirse feliz por las nuevas emociones que había tenido, pero escucho algo que lo aterro

-"bien Perla, te mostrare las fotos de Blu cuando era pequeño" – dijo Linda trayendo una caja lleno de albunes de fotos, llenos de imágenes de cada momento de la vida de Blu, Blu se apresuro en ir hacia allá, y trato de cerrarlo para que nadie lo viera

-"no, eso si que no" – dijo algo avergonzado, lo que Linda y Perla miraron con cierta apatía

-"ah, vamos Blu, déjame verte cuando eras pequeño" – dijo Perla haciéndole algunas cosquillas

Blu rio un poco a causa de las cosquillas pero se puso rígido en un instante

-"¡NO!" – Dijo – "no quiero que veas esas fotos"

-"no seas aguafiestas" – insistió Perla

-"no quiero avergonzarme mas" – continuo Blu

De pronto, Perla se lanzo al suelo y a quejarse del dolor, y comenzó a gritar del dolor y a retorcerse

-"¡MI ESTOMAGO!" – grito Perla

Blu no lo pensó dos veces para ir a ayudarla, fue y se acerco, comenzó a inspeccionar a Perla muy nerviosamente, pero lo único que hizo fue desesperarse ya que no sabia que hacer

-"¡Perla!" – Dijo Preocupado – "no te preocupes, iré por Tulio"

Una vez que Blu se fue, Perla dejo de actuar y se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado

-"ja, siempre cae en la misma" – dijo Perla

Ambas se pusieron a ver las fotos, para cuando Blu volvió, lo hizo sin Tulio, al parecer fue a comprar algo, en fin. Blu todavía estaba muy asustado por el estado de Perla, pero al ver que ella estaba sentada muerta de la risa viendo las fotos, no dejo de pensar en lo tonto que era ¡había caído otra vez!

-"mi amor no te enojes" – dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla – "uy, en esta foto estas precioso" – dijo mostrando una imagen de Blu cuando era muy pequeño y estaba jugando con un peluche

-"y tengo muchas mas" – dijo Linda sacando las toneladas de fotos que tenia guardadas

-"esto se va a poner feo" – pensó Blu

Después de un buen rato viendo las fotos, Perla se reía junto a Linda y sus historias que pasaron en Minnesota, Blu simplemente se quedo allí parado como un idiota.

Pero, en un momento, a Linda se le callo una fotografía no muy lejos de Blu, este la miro y noto algo extraño.

Era una foto de su cumpleaños, según el recuerda estaban todos su amigos, pero desde que se dio cuenta de que había enloquecido, dejo eso de lado. Pero esta foto mostraba algo muy peculiar

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

-"Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti… que los cumplas Blu… que los cumplas feliz" – dijeron seis aves a coro

Entre ellas estaban sus amigos, Eric, Vince, Anton, Karlo y Piero, también había otra ave, pero esa no la pudo reconocer

-"vaya, son horribles cantando ¿no?" – dijo Blu bromeando

-"ya déjate de tonterías y comete tu pastel" – dijo una misteriosa ave, Blu no alcanzo a ver como era, pero lo único que supo que este lo golpeo en la nuca y se estrello con el pastel, de ese feliz momento paso a otro terrible

Fuego, sangre, heridas, vista borrosa, bloques de hielo y aves desesperadas

-"¡me las pagaras Traidor… Blu, me las pagaras!" – escucho la misma voz que en su fiesta de cumpleaños

* * *

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

-"Blu… ¿estas bien?" – pregunto Perla quien vio a Blu perdido en sus pensamientos

-"si, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos" – dijo Blu

Luego, se coloco a ver de nuevo la fotografía, en ella aparecía la misma escena que en sus sueños, pero esta vez sus amigos no estaban, es como si hubieran sido borrados

-"espera" – pensó Blu

Blu vio mas de cerca la imagen y noto que donde supuestamente estaban sus amigos, habían espectros casi invisibles, como si alguien los hubiera borrado

Después, miro más de cerca, y en uno de los rincones, había una silueta negra que se reflejaba en un espejo, el la miro más de cerca, al parecer era una ave, pero no recordaba quien era, lo único que noto era que tenia una pequeña "K" tatuada en uno de sus hombros, lo mas curioso de esta marca era que brillaba.

Blu pensó en donde había visto esa K tan rara, estaba escrita de una manera extraña, pero aun así se notaba que era una K.

-"ya lo se" – dijo Blu, y de inmediato se coloco a buscar en un libro de ocultismo que había leído años atrás – "no, esta no es… y si pruebo" – Blu se coloco a buscar en la simbología masona, pero tampoco estaba allí

-"Bah que extraño" – dijo Blu, miro de reojo que Linda y Perla estaban muy ocupadas revisando las fotos, a si que no se molestarían en saber lo que el estuviese haciendo

Blu busco en la caja que tenían todas sus cosas, además de libros, juguetes y trajes, no encontró nada mas que eso.

-"vaya, que interesante" – dijo Blu al encontrar un escudo, este tenia el diseño del escudo del capitán America, no recordaba que lo tuviese, y era de metal, bastante bueno

-"vaya esto es genial" – dijo Blu al revisarlo

-"mira amor, encontré esta foto, estas adorable" – dijo Perla mostrando una foto de Blu cuando era pequeño y estaba chupando una fruta" – pero luego noto que este estaba con un extraño objeto – "Blu ¿Qué haces?" – Pregunto Perla - ¿Qué es eso?"

-"nada, son solo estupideces que voy encontrando" – dijo Blu arrojando el escudo nuevamente en su caja

-"ah, de acuerdo" – dijo – "oye, no quieres acompañarme, me siento algo extraña con esa humana"

-"bueno" – dijo Blu y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Mientras caminaba, vio una caja que estaba vacía, de aburrido que estaba la pateo (que malote), pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba vacía, tenia algo muy duro adentro

-"¡AHHH! ,¡Maldita sea!" – Dijo Blu al acariciarse su pata – "¿Qué demonios hay adentro?"

Blu lo examino y vio que había una pelota que era completamente negra, la saco, era bastante liviana, pero sin embargo era dura como una roca

-"¿Qué es esto?" – dijo Blu al verla

De pronto vio que estaba ensamblada, la abrió, y noto algo muy extraño

Era como un metal liquido, sin embargo estaba frío, de inmediato salio de la pelota negra y se trasformo en un cilindro muy duro

Blu volvió a analizar el cilindro, era de un color plateado muy brillante, le recordó al silver surfer, de los cuatro fantásticos. Pero entonces, hubo algo que lo aterro, en una parte estaba escrita una K, similar a la que vio en la foto. Blu quedo en Shock

-"¡Blu, ¿vas a venir o no?!" – grito Perla de lejos, Blu para no alarmar a nadie decidió esconder ese extraño cilindro en la caja donde estaban sus juguetes

-"ya voy" – dijo Blu mientras terminaba de esconder el cilindro y se iba a donde estaba Perla

Se pusieron a ver las fotos, luego Linda los invito a almorzar y posterior mente a cenar. Ya para cuando anocheció, la casa estaba lista y todo había quedado bien ordenado. Blu se aseguro de que nadie viera ese cilindro, y mientras compartía con su familia, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Para cuando se hizo tarde, Blu y Perla regresaron a su nido

-"sabes, no he dejado de pensar de que nuestros hijos serán igual de adorables que tu" – dijo Perla mientras se recostaba en su cama hecha de hojas

-"jajaj ¿hasta cuando te burlaras de mi?" – pregunto Blu

-"hasta que encuentre algo más con que molestarte" – rió Perla y le dio un abrazo a Blu y un beso de buenas noches

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"Blu es tu nombre ¿Cuál es el mío?"

-"eres mi mejor amigo, no más que eso… mi hermano"

-"Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti… que los cumplas Blu… que los cumplas feliz"

-"ya déjate de tonterías y comete tu pastel"

-"somos hermanos de sangre ¿no es así Blu?"

-"ya descubriré la forma de que dejen de molestarte"

-"¿por que no me lo dijiste?

-"con esto va a ser fácil conseguir nuestra meta Blu"

-"¡me las pagaras Traidor… Blu, me las pagaras!"

-"vendré por ti"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blu despertó de Golpe, sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, en su sueño, había escuchado esas voces una y otra vez, no dejaba de pensar en ello, recordó la foto de su cumpleaños y la extraña silueta en el espejo con el tatuaje de una K ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué lo atormentaban en los sueños?

Pero se relajo, dejo de pensar y creyó que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Trato de dormir nuevamente, pero hubo otra cosa que recordó, ¡el extraño cilindro!

Se levanto sigilosamente para no despertar a Perla, salio del nido y fue a la casa de Linda, una vez allá, busco el cilindro, abrió la caja donde lo había dejado, pero ya no estaba

Algo preocupado, regreso al nido, cuando llego, noto algo extraño en el suelo, ¡era el cilindro plateado!

Lo saco y no se explico como llego allí, a si que se fue a las afueras de Rio, del otro lado de la gran ciudad, y lo enterró.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, con esa sensación de relajo cuando uno cree que el crimen esta hecho y que nadie lo va a descubrir.

Al llegar agotado a su casa, noto algo extraño, esta vez en la entrada de su casa ¡el cilindro plateado!

Blu se la pasó toda la noche escondiéndolo pero siempre se repetía lo mismo, por más lejos que lo ocultara, el cilindro siempre aparecía. lo que mas intrigaba a Blu era la K que estaba en una de sus lados ¿que demonios significa eso?

-"ya, se acabo" – dijo Blu – "te ocultare, pero en otro lado"

Blu se puso a cavar un hoyo, debajo de su árbol, y allí escondió el cilindro, una vez más

Una vez enterrado, Blu se dio varias vueltas para asegurarse de que el cilindro no apareciera en su casa, después de un rato comprobándolo, el cilindro se quedo donde Blu lo había enterrado. Ya más tranquilo, Blu se fue a acostar. Minutos después comenzó a amanecer, y Perla despertó

-"¿Cómo dormiste mi amor?" – pegunto Perla, como si estuviera burlándose de el inconscientemente

-"si tan solo supieras" – pensó Blu

* * *

**¿que significara esa "K"? ¿que es ese extraño cilindro?**

**¡DESCUBRANLO!**

**NO SE PIERDAN MI PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PARA AVERIGUAR LO QUE SUCEDE**

**ese fue el capitulo de hoy, si te gusto, puedes mandarme un review para animar a este autor**

**si no te gusto, puedes enviar una critica para que mejore**

**lamento la demora, pero el Liceo me tiene algo agobiado, a si que voy escribiendo poco a poco. pero les prometo que como minimo, tendré un capitulo a la semana, si tienen suerte, tal vez dos **

**LES MANDA SALUDOS DARK KAZOO DESDE EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

* * *

**Fecha: Domingo 14 de Abril del 2013**


	7. Chapter 07: Dones

**Capitulo 7: Dones**

* * *

Era muy temprano, hacia solo algunos minutos el sol había salido y Blu estaba en una nueva clase de Bird-Su, Kevin, su maestro, era cada vez más exigente, le sorprendía el avance de Blu en una semana, ya había dominado varias técnicas que llevarían meses, e inclusive años en tan solo días, era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

-"¿estás seguro de que no lo habías hecho antes?" – pregunto Kevin mientras Blu estaba perfeccionando una técnica de ataque muy compleja

-"para nada" – dijo Blu algo agitado – "nunca había hecho esto, en un videojuego tal vez pero no en persona"

-"¿videojuego?" – Pregunto Kevin – "oye, ya hace días que dices cosas extrañas…"

-"bueno, pues…"

-"suenas casi como una mascota" – interrumpió Kevin – "por cierto ¿Perla no dijo que te habías criado en los estados unidos?"

-"pues, si"

-"¿y cómo sobreviviste solo?" – Pregunto Kevin quien se las daba de detective – "no me digas que eras una mascota"

-"emmm" – Blu comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la interrogación de Kevin

-"¡LO ERES!" – exclamo

-"o al menos lo era…" – dijo rendido Blu – "¿acaso no es malo?"

Kevin se dio un palmazo en la cara, se quedo en silencio y giro en su posición mientras pensaba

-"¿Perla lo sabe?" – pregunto Kevin

-"por supuesto que si" – respondió Blu

-"eso explica el por que no se llevaban bien" – dijo Kevin

-"no entiendo" – dijo algo confundido

-"mira, tu sabes que entre las mascotas y los libres no hay buenas relaciones"

-"no tenía idea de eso"

-"uf" – dijo Kevin mientras nuevamente se daba un palmazo en la cara – "esto será algo difícil, por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema, pero mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos odian a las mascotas"

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta, recordó cuando Charlie lo asfixio, y eso que era con cariño ¡Cómo sería enojado de verdad!

-"no tendremos otra alternativa que mentirles" – se lamento Kevin – "me sorprende que Perla este enamorada de ti sabiendo que fuiste una mascota, ella sí que los odiaba, o al menos eso recuerdo"

-"esa impresión me dio cuando la conocí"

-"y la sacaste barata" – rio un poco – "pudo haberte mutilado, o castrado"

-"es una de las razones por la cual no la hago enojar"

Ambos volvieron a reírse, sin duda estos dos tenían una buena amistad que poco a poco se iban apegando más

-"¿Qué te parece un examen, mascota?" – Pregunto Kevin – "has mejorado mucho esta semana, creo que estarás listo para el segundo combate"

-"como tu digas" – dijo Blu mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en posición junto a Kevin

-"antes de empezar" – dijo firme – "¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

-"no atacar con el pico" – dijo Blu y Kevin asintió con la cabeza y se preparo

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se prepararon para luchar

Blu comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes, Kevin los esquivo, esta vez con un poco más de dificultad, ya que Blu mejoraba cada día, pero aun así no se dejo vencer, es más, comenzó a devolverle los ataques, por un momento creyó que serian efectivos, pero Blu con una gran habilidad esquivo los golpes, algo que sorprendió a Kevin

-"vaya, tienes buenos reflejos" – dijo

La lucha continuo, Kevin lanzo varios ataques pero Blu los esquivo, tenía una gran agilidad, a si que Kevin le coloco más empeño, y comenzó a golpearlo más severamente, y Blu recibió un golpe en la cabeza

En ese instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse, era como si muchos recuerdos y pensamientos se le vinieran a la mente en ese momento, pero también escucho algo que ya le era desagradable, voces que jamás existieron, y era todo tipo de voces, desde susurros hasta gritos desesperados

Blu reacciono después de un duro golpe en la cabeza, y con una de sus alas le dio un fuerte golpe a Kevin en el estomago, pero fue con tanta fuerza que Kevin salió del cuadrilátero y se estrello con un árbol, dejándolo casi inconsciente, Blu no tenía idea de donde había sacado tanta fuerza, pero no perdió el tiempo y fue a auxiliar a Kevin quien a duras penas se levantaba, este llevaba una buena sonrisa en el rostro

-"¡Kevin!" – Exclamo preocupado – "¿estás bien?"

-"mejor que nunca" – dijo mientras hacia un intento inútil de levantarse

Blu levanto a Kevin y se lo cargo en la espalda para llevarlo a su nido

-"creo… creo que…" – dijo con dificultad Kevin – "¿me ganaste?"

-"no es tema" – dijo Blu algo preocupado

-"pero no te preocupes, está todo bien" – dijo Kevin mientras se paraba a duras penas

-"pero casi te mato"

-"oye, no seas exagerado" – dijo Kevin – "hace falta mucho mas para que tu me mates a mi"

-"si tu lo dices"

-"sabes Blu, en tan solo una semana has progresado enormemente, tal vez deberías luchar con Papá"

-"¿con Charlie?" – Pregunto – "¿estás seguro?"

-"no te asustes tanto, estarás bien" – dijo Kevin mientras se frotaba el torso – "mientras no seas tan drástico con ese golpe ¿de dónde sacaste tanta fuerza?"

-"pues… ni idea"

-"sabes… estoy algo cansado y algo adolorido, no dormí bien" – dijo Kevin cambiando de tema – "otro día seguiremos entrenando y conversando de esto, pero bueno"

Blu y Kevin terminaron su entrenamiento y cada uno se fue a su hogar

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"¿Por qué llegas tan temprano?" – Pregunto Perla al ver que su prometido entraba en el nido – "¿acaso no entrenarías con Kevin hasta el mediodía?"

-"pues, digamos que se lesiono" – Blu se puso algo orgulloso – "creo que lo golpee muy duro"

-"jajaja buen chiste" – rio Perla – "Kevin es un buen luchador"

-"¡pero si es cierto!" – exclamo

-"yo te creo mi amor" – dijo Perla abrazando a Blu, pero este no estaba convencido – "oye, cambiando de tema, hoy mi Madre quiere ver todo lo de la boda"

-"¡LA BODA!" – Exclamo Blu asustado – "¡por Dios!... se me había olvidado"

-"¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?!" – Grito Perla – "¡es el evento más importante de nuestras vidas!"

-"bueno… con el reencuentro de tu familia y el entrenamiento se me han olvidado algunas cosas"

-"pero Blu, no estamos hablando de una simple salida, ¡estamos hablando de nuestra boda!" – Perla se enojo mucho – "¿Cómo pudiste?"

-"mi amor… discúlpame"

-"no lo sé Blu" – dijo Perla de alas cruzadas – "no se si quiera casarme con alguien que se le olvida una fecha tan importante"

-"lo siento Perlita" – insistió Blu tratando de abrazar a Perla pero esta se negó – "¿Qué puedo hacer?, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no es una excusa pero he estado muy atareado"

Perla le dio la espalda a Blu, esta estaba bien molesta

-"amor… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?" – Dijo Blu con unos ojos de perrito – "pídeme lo que quieras"

-"bueno, primero deja de mirarme con esa carita, y esos ojos" – dijo Perla – "no me gusta que los uses para convencerme"

-"por favor discúlpame" – dijo Blu mostrándole más de cerca sus ojos

-"agggg, de acuerdo" – dijo Perla de mala manera en un principio, luego simplemente se dejo llevar

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"oiga señora, yo estoy organizando ese matrimonio, llevo semanas con el proyecto" – dijo un cardenal de cresta roja a una guacamaya Spix madura

-"mira jovencito, este es el matrimonio de mi hija, y yo seré quien lo planifique, le guste o no" – dijo Chelsea

-"parece que usted no entiende" – dijo Pedro – "mi hermana y yo hemos estado a cargo de esto, es una gran fiesta ¡ella es anfitriona profesional!"

-"no me interesa un gran matrimonio, solo debe estar la familia" – dijo Chelsea que se mantenía en una postura hermética

-"oiga, nosotros somos la familia de ellos" – interrumpió Nico

-"¿mas familia que la Madre, el Padre y sus hermanos?, no lo creo" – exclamo enojada

-"a ver señora, tranquilicémonos y pensemos las cosas con más calma" – dijo Rafael – "entiendo que quiera organizar la fiesta de su hija, pero debe entender que la fiesta esta programada para esta semana, y que llevamos mucho tiempo planificándolo y hemos gastado energías y mucho esfuerzo para que salga a la perfección"

-"no me interesa si llevan décadas planificándolo, yo lo hare y ¡Punto!"

en el club de Samba estaban discutiendo Nico, Pedro y Rafael contra Chelsea, quien estaba acompañada de Sandra y Anabel, estas también estaban de acuerdo con el tucán y sus amigos, pero no querían llevarle la contra a su madre. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Blu y Perla

-"chicos, menos mal que aparecen" – dijo Rafael saludando a los recién llegados – "esa señora nos ha estado tratando de arruinar nuestros planes para su boda, para que ella pueda organizarlo, pero nosotros tenemos todo listo ¿Cómo la convencemos?"

-"pues… no puedo decirle no a mi Mamá" – dijo Perla

-"pero ustedes ya tienen todo listo" – dijo Blu

-"entonces ¿Qué hacemos?" – pregunto Rafael

-"hija, menos mal que llegas" – dijo Chelsea saludando a Perla – "por favor, diles a estos… músicos de segunda, que yo organizare su boda"

-"emmm ¿Mamá?..." – dijo Perla algo nerviosa

-"vamos, no creo que sea difícil decir 'ustedes, mi madre se encargara de todo'" – dijo Chelsea imitando la voz de Perla, mientras Nico y Pedro veían molestos a Perla – "oye Blu, tu también estas de acuerdo con que yo lo haga ¿no es así?" – todos comenzaron a ver molestos a Blu

-"oigan, yo no he dicho nada" – dijo Blu

-"pero entiendan… les tengo preparada una rica cena familiar, en un salo pequeño, solo estaremos nosotros, conversaremos y veremos fotos, luego nos iremos a acostar temprano" – dijo Chelsea repasando su plan 'anticuado'

Blu y Perla se miraron y se entendieron perfectamente ¡que aburrido es esa celebración! Y lo peor de todo es que al parecer la madre no iba a ceder.

-"esa no puede ser nuestra fiesta" – dijo Blu – "hasta yo encuentro que es aburrida"

-"te entiendo, pero no puedo decirle que no a mi Mamá" – dijo Perla – "hasta quiere que nos acostemos temprano… ¡que aburrido!"

-"a menos que…" – Blu pensó en una brillante idea – "bien, lo lamento Nico y Pedro, pero encuentro que la señora Chelsea tiene razón"

-"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamaron Nico, Pedro, Rafael y Perla, todos estaban algo decepcionados por la decisión de Blu

-"si, una fiesta tranquila es lo mejor, además no podemos arriesgar los huevos en una gran fiesta" – continuo Blu ,lo que Chelsea miro con gran admiración

-"ven, hasta mi yerno es más comprensivo que ustedes" – dijo Chelsea

La señora abrazo a Blu y se despidió de los presentes, junto a Sandra y Anabel

-"bien señores, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" – dijo Chelsea retirándose – "Sandra, Anabel, acompáñenme, voy a necesitarlas"

Las tres se fueron y todo los que quedaron miraron molestos a Blu

-"a si que todo nuestro esfuerzo ha sido en vano" – se lamento Pedro

-"Blu… ¿Por qué dijiste eso?" – Pregunto Perla molesta – "ahora esto se volverá muy aburrido"

-"nada de eso" – dijo Blu – "no podíamos decirle que no a tu Madre ¿no es así?" – dijo Blu bastante convencido de si mismo – "pues entonces, dejémosle que nos organice su fiesta"

-"¿y todo el esfuerzo que hicimos nosotros por ustedes?" – dijo Rafael – "los recursos, los invitados, las sorpresas, la música, los alimentos… eso lleva tiempo"

-"nadie dijo que no la hicieran" – dijo Blu y todo lo miraron curiosamente – "tendremos dos fiestas"

-"¿Qué?" – preguntaron a coro

-"a si es, ella quiere que nos acostemos temprano, a si que cuando su fiesta termine, iremos a la otra y en esa la pasaremos estupendo" – dijo Blu repasando su brillante idea

-"y así todos quedan contentos" – concluyo Rafael – "sí que lo pensante bien"

-"¡Blu eres un genio!" – dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

-"por cierto…" – dijo Chelsea regresando al Club, y se asomo por uno de los lados con mucha prisa – "como esto va a ser una ceremonia especial, quiero que sus discursos y votos lo digan en portugués" – dijo y se retiro

-"¡¿PORTUGUES?!" – dijeron asustados Blu y Perla

-"si, ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" – pregunto Nico

-"pues…" – dijo Perla – "intente enseñarle a Blu portugués, pero…"

-"…fui un fracaso total" – dijo Blu – "no soy muy bueno en idiomas, ni siquiera puedo con el francés"

-"eso no es problema" – dijo Pedro

-"si pudo conquistar a la hembra más hermosa de Rio con nuestros consejos" – dijo Nico

-"y además enseñarle a volar" – continuo Rafael

-"enseñarle portugués será pan comido" – dijeron los tres a coro

-"¿están seguros?" – pregunto Blu

-"claro, esto será pan comido"

-"bien, yo me iré con mi Madre para asegurarme que no me avergüence" – dijo Perla mientras se preparaba para el vuelo – "hasta luego chicos"

-"¿de verdad creen que podrán enseñarme?" – pregunto Blu que todavía no estaba convencido

-"claro, solo nos tomara un par de horas"

* * *

**Dos Horas Después**

* * *

-"¡esto es imposible!" – Dijo Nico derrotado – "este idiota no va a aprender jamás"

-"ni Ronaldinho podría enseñarle a este" – continuo Pedro

-"lo siento amigo… pero creo que tiene razón" – dijo Rafael consolando a Blu – "ni siquiera puedes decir _você fala Português_"

-"eso ya lo sé" – dijo Blu rendido – "¡no puedo hablar portugués! ¡ni siquiera otro idioma!"

-"hola chicos" – dijo Perla quien estaba ingresando al club – "¿Cómo les va con el portugués?"

-"horrible" – dijo Pedro

-"pésimo" – Dijo Nico

-"asqueroso" – dijo Pedro

-"horripilante" – Dijo Nico

-"decepcionante" – dijo Pedro

-"te lo dije Perla… no sirvo para los idiomas" – dijo Blu

-"tranquilo, no es tan malo" – dijo Perla – "además, convencí a mi madre para que no nos obligara a decir ese absurdo discurso"

-"bueno, eso es un avance" – dijo Blu

-"por cierto… hemos sido invitados a almorzar con mi familia" – dijo Perla – "a si que debemos apurarnos"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Blu – "bien chicos, em tengo que ir, gracias por su intento de enseñarme portugués"

-"lo que digas" – dijo Nico

-"oye, puedo devolverle el favor, puedo enseñarle ingles si es que quieren" – propuso Blu

-"eso suena interesante" – dijo Pedro

-"bueno, nos debes ese favor" – dijo Nico – "ahora vete antes de que esa señora se enoje" – bromeo

-"ja… ja… ja…" – dijo Perla irónicamente – "que gracioso"

Blu y Perla se despidieron y se marcharon

-"yo también me retiro, Eva va a regañarme" – dijo Rafael después de que Blu y Perla se fueran

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"a si que esto es Rio" – dijo Kevin – "es bastante bonito"

-"ni que lo digas" – dijo Anabel

En eso llegaron Blu y Perla, estos estaban en el centro de la ciudad de Rio, cerca de la municipalidad de la ciudad, algo que lo convertía en un elegante plaza

-"¿Por qué dicen que Rio es tan peligroso?" – pregunto Kevin

-"eso es cierto, recuerdo que Linda no quería venir acá, por que le tenía miedo a las favelas y a los bandidos" – dijo Blu

-"bueno, es peligroso para los humanos, esos se matan entre ellos en las calles, se secuestran y cosas por el estilo" – dijo Perla

-"bueno… por ahora no he visto nada peligroso, solo paz y tranquilidad"

De pronto, se escucho un ruido estremecedor, eran dos vehículos negros con poderosos motores que se movían a una gran velocidad, tenían atrás enganchado una caja fuerte gigantesca y detrás muchos carros policiales persiguiéndolos, Blu y Perla junto a Kevin y Anabel, se escondieron para que no le llegara el fuego cruzado entre los policías y quienes se estaban llevando la caja fuerte, después de muchos choques, balas heridos, autos y casas derribadas a causa de la enorme caja fuerte, uno de los pilotos furtivos iba acelerando al máximo su auto para utilizar la caja fuerte como martillo trasero y gastando todo el nitro que este tiene, al destruir la última patrulla que estaba en la plaza, esta volvió a una calma, por así decirlo, ya que después de que los dos vehículos negros se marcharan con la caja fuerte llegaron cientos de curiosos, junto a la prensa y ambulancia para auxiliar a los heridos.

-"ven… es por eso que Rio es peligroso" – dijo Perla

-"vaya, ¿Quiénes fueron esos locos?" – pregunto Anabel

-"tengo mi sospecha de que son _Dominic Toretto _y_ Brian O'Conne_r" – dijo Blu **(referencia a ****Fast & Furious 5)**

-"¿Qué?" – preguntaron todos

-"no, nada" - dijo Blu – "oigan ¿acaso no es tarde?, nos estamos atrasando" – dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema

-"bien, vayámonos" – dijo Kevin

Los cuatro comenzaron a volar hacia la selva, mientras miraban la destrucción que quedo después de esa persecución, de pronto, ven de lejos algo peculiar, como veinte aves observaban una pelea entre una grulla y una águila, simplemente por curiosidad fueron a verlos

-"¿por que pelean?" – pregunto Kevin a un espectador

-"no estoy seguro, al parecer por un mal entendido, pero esos dos hablan idiomas muy extraños" – dijo un guacamayo verde que miraba la pelea, de pronto Blu miro una cara familiar

-"Alan… ¿eres tu?" – pregunto Blu a un guacamayo verde con cresta roja

-"Blu… amigo, tanto tiempo" – respondió este

-"oye, ¿que esta sucediendo aquí?" – pregunto Blu

-"bueno, esos dos se han peleado por un malentendido, como hablan distintos idiomas" – dijo Alan – "la grulla es japonesa, y el águila es rusa, ¡aquí en Rio nadie tiene idea de cómo hablar esos idiomas!... de seguro uno de ellos va a morir"

-"déjame intentar algo" – dijo Blu mientras se metía entre la grulla y el águila

-"¡Blu! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" – pregunto Perla preocupada

-"tranquila, todo esta bajo control" – dijo Blu

Mientras el águila y la grulla seguían golpeándose, insultándose y gritando sin que nadie los entendiera, Blu se coloco en el medio de esas dos

-"¡если у вас есть время, чтобы перевести это!" – grito el águila

-"くそ翻訳停止" – respondió la grulla

-" действительно, если у вас есть время" - dijo Blu al águila en ruso, algo que dejo a todos atónitos, inclusive a la águila, luego se dirigió a la grulla – "今、日本の翻訳"

-"Возможно, вы никогда ничего лучшего, как перевести это" – dijo el águila

-"あなたがこれを翻訳した場合の保険は非常に退屈している" – dijo la grulla

-" Перевести дерьмо остановки" – dijo Blu quien se coloco de interprete – "私はこれが最後であるかどうかに翻訳するの飽きてしまった"

Después de un buen rato, Blu tradujo lo que decía el águila y la grulla, y así llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, después de todo, esta pelea había sido causada por un estúpido malentendido y este trataba de buscar la paz

Después de llegar a un acuerdo, ambos se disculparon y se dieron un abrazo, y se retiraron en paz, algo que todos los espectadores aplaudieron ya que por un momento pareciera que uno de esos dos terminaría muerto

Perla, Kevin y Anabel miraron con admiración a Blu, ya que sabía hablar esos lenguajes tan complicados y que gracias a eso se evito una tragedia

-"vaya… ¿sabes hablar ruso?" – pregunto Anabel

-"¿y japonés?" – pregunto Kevin

-"Blu… ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?" – pregunto Perla

-"oye, ni siquiera me acordaba que hablaba esos idiomas" – dijo Blu

-"¿y cómo fue que pudiste hablar con ellos?" – Pregunto Kevin – "nadie aprende de la noche a la mañana"

-"bah, insisto, solo entendí lo que decían, es como si en mi mente estuviera almacenado esos idiomas" – dijo Blu

-"vaya, pero de todos modos es genial" – dijo Anabel

Sin demorarse más, los cuatro fueron a la selva al nido de la familia de Perla

-"Blu… si sabes esos idiomas ¿Cómo no puedes hablar portugués?" – pregunto Perla

-"muy buena pregunta" – dijo Blu – "sabes que… un día de estos iré a la casa de Linda y aprenderé a hablar portugués, ya sea lo último que haga"

Blu comenzó a cuestionarse el por que hablaba esos idiomas, y eso que no era nada de fácil aprendérselo, es decir ¿Ruso? Ese idioma es del otro lado del mundo, sus caracteres son muy distintos a las letras que se utilizan en el occidente, y para qué hablar de los japoneses, con suerte sabia algunas palabras: Kame-hame-Ha; Sushi; Tae wae do y cosas por el estilo, pero nada mas. De hecho, Blu intento decir algunas palabras japonesas o formar una oración, pero fue inútil, no podía decir nada, pero cuando estuvo frente a la grulla o esa águila pudo hablar fluidamente, como si fuera su lengua natal. Era algo raro, pero era así. Otra teoría que tenia Blu era que en esos cuatro años en Minnesota haya aprendido esos idiomas, y que luego simplemente se le haya olvidado, todo es tan raro. Sin mencionar ese extraño cilindro con esa K misteriosa, ¿Qué significara?

Pero esos momentos no eran para pensar en eso, en esa semana se iba a casar, y no quería que Perla se enojara de nuevo por haberse olvidado de su boda

* * *

**ese fue el capitulo de hoy, si te gusto, puedes mandarme un review para animar a este autor**

**si no te gusto, puedes enviar una critica para que mejore**

**mil disculpas nuevamente por la demora, saben, he estado muy ocupado, ademas en mis ratos libres me desconcentro mucho con el facebook, a si que tratare de desconectarme por un tiempopara la proxima**

**si les gusto, escríbanme un review,**

**si no les gusto, pueden decirme que no les gusto**

**no olviden seguirme en Facebook, y en Youtube (tambien en Deviantart pero esa la tengo algo abandonada XD)**

**si me quieren agregar como amigo, busquen me como "Kirk Kusten", saldrá la misma imagen de perfil que tengo en Fanfiction**

**para los que no lo notaron, puse una referencia de ****Fast & Furious 5, gran pelicula por cierto**

******tengo ganas de ir a ver Iron Man 3 ¿quien no?**

******bueno, eso seria todo por ahora**

**LES MANDA SALUDOS DARK KAZOO DESDE EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

* * *

**Fecha: Domingo 28 de Abril del 2013**


	8. Chapter 08: Preparativos

**Capitulo 8: Preparativos**

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban en el Club de Samba junto a Nico, Pedro y Rafael organizando su segunda fiesta de bodas

-"¿y ustedes que harán con su primera fiesta?" – Pregunto Nico – "digo, ¿no organizaran nada para que por último pase disimulado?"

-"no, mi Madre quiere organizarlo todo" – dijo Perla – "a sí que no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso"

-"bien… entonces, ¿Qué hacemos para comer?" – dijo Pedro

-"shhh, Pedro, que sea sorpresa" – dijo Rafael

-"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto Blu

-"nada, es que nosotros nos queremos preocupar de todo, nada de ustedes" – dijo Nico – "los deberíamos dejar con tu embarazo tranquilo"

-"¿acaso no haremos nada?" – pregunto Perla

-"tranquila" – dijo Rafael – "yo me encargare de que todo salga a la perfección, mira, yo ya tengo organizada la ceremonia, yo seré quien los case ¿de acuerdo?" – Blu y Perla asintieron con la cabeza – "luego, ustedes se irán a la fiesta de su Madre, fingirás malestares de tu embarazo y te marcharas, luego nos juntaremos en algún sitio y nos iremos a la fiesta"

-"vaya, lo tienes todo listo"

-"¿acaso no harán la fiesta acá?" – Pregunto Blu – "digo, este lugar no es malo"

-"pues… ¡claro que no!... iremos a un lugar mas romántico, pero ustedes no deben saber nada ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambos tortolos volvieron a asentir con la cabeza

-"bien… ahora, les pido que nos dejen solos para que podamos planificar todo con mas clama" – les pidió Rafael y los tortolos aceptaron

Una vez afuera del club

-"¿y ahora qué hacemos?" – Pregunto Perla – "creí que esto de casarse iba a ser mas estresante"

-"debemos agradecer que tenemos buenos amigos que nos hacen todo el trabajo" – dijo Blu

-"bueno, eso es algo" – dijo Perla – "entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?"

Blu se quedo pensando en alguna actividad que podría hacer, pero no se le vino nada a la mente

-"mmm ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a los invitados?" – propuso Perla

-"¿invitados?"

-"si, nosotros debemos ser quienes lo inviten ¿no?"

-"de acuerdo, hagamos una lista de las personas a quienes debamos invitar"

Blu y Perla fueron a la casa de Linda a buscar una hoja y así poder tomar nota de las preparaciones

-"acá esta tu coctel de frutas Perla" – dijo Linda mientras le daba a Perla algo para comer, luego fue con Blu – "acá tienes tu chocolate caliente… ¿Cómo puede ser que tomes eso caliente si hacen más de cuarenta grados de calor"

Los guacamayos siguieron pensando en su lista

-"haber… tenía pensado en invitar a Alan y a Daniela" – dijo Blu

-"¿Quién es Alan?" – Pregunto Perla – "no lo conozco, tampoco a esa Daniela"

-"Alan es el sujeto a quien encontré esa noche en la bodega de los gatos" – respondió Blu – "y Daniela nos ayudo cuando tuvimos problemas con ese Chris"

-"de acuerdo… Alan y Daniela…" – dijo Perla mientras Blu lo escribía – "también tenía pensado en invitar a Jonh"

-"por supuesto" – respondió Blu – "sabes… me hubiese gustado invitar a Reem"

-"¿Reem?" – Pregunto Perla – "ya Blu, en serio ¿de dónde conoces a tantas aves?"

-"pues al parecer me hice popular con todo eso lo del avión y los contrabandistas" – dijo Blu – "y ese Reem era un buen sujeto"

-"¿Qué le sucedió?"

-"Daniela me conto que lo había encontrado muerto, todo indica que fue un ajuste de cuentas"

-"que lastima"

-"bueno… ¿a quién mas invitamos?" – pregunto Blu

-"pues… ¿Qué hay de mi familia?"

-"no estoy seguro" – respondió Blu – "digo, creo que a Anabel y a Kevin podemos invitarlos, pero si tu Madre se entera de esta fiesta será desastroso"

-"buen punto… entonces no los invitaremos"

-"¿a quién mas conocemos?" – pregunto Blu

-"pues… invitemos a Luis"

-"de acuerdo"

-"¿Cuántos llevamos?"

-"con Luis… cuatro"

-"no son muchos"

-"pero me temo que son todos los que conocemos"

-"¿eso querrá decir que la fiesta será pequeña?"

-"lo dudo, Nico y Pedro son conocidos por todo Rio, y de seguro traerá a mas aves de la que conoceremos jamás"

-"mmm ¿eso estará bien?"

-"sabes Perla… dejémosle todo a ellos, después de todo son nuestros amigos" – dijo Blu – "dudo que una fiesta les vaya a salir mal"

Blu fue a sentarse a su pequeño sillón que Linda le había regalado años atrás, se acostó, se relajo y se dispuso a descansar, Perla lo acompaño y se acostó a su lado

-"¿estás nervioso?" – pregunto Perla

-"siempre"

-"je, no, pero en serio" – dijo Perla mirándolo a los ojos – "¿Qué opinas de que en dos días ya estaremos casados?"

-"pues… la verdad a mi me preocupa otra cosa" – dijo Blu

-"¿a si?... ¿Qué?"

Blu comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Perla, donde en su interior estaban nutriéndose sus hijos

-"¿Cuándo se supone que nacen?"

-"pues… debería dar a luz la otra semana… y luego serian dos para que rompieran los huevos"

Blu sonrió, quedaba tan poco para que la maravillosa aventura comenzara

Los tortolos, se fueron al living, Blu convenció a Perla de mirar algunos programas de televisión, aunque Perla no entendía mucho de lo que se hablaba allí, Blu hacia un esfuerzo por explicarle las cosas, y así no se aburriría tanto. Así se quedaron hasta que anocheció, luego, fueron a su nido.

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo del dia de hoy, se que fue muy corto pero no tengo mas ideas XD**

**ademas, hoy me dieron de alta en el hospital**

**para los que no lo sabían, estuve hospitalizado y muy mal, al borde entre la vida y la muerte, pero ahora estoy bien**

**si quieren estar mas enterado, sigueme en facebook**

**les saluda D-Kazoo**

**desde el mundo de los muertos**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 30 de Mayo del 2013**


	9. Chapter 09: El Parto

**Capitulo 9: El Parto**

* * *

_Noticia importante, he suprimido la boda y la luna de miel en esta historia, debido a que era muy complicado, a si que he decidido hacer dos historias aparte, una para la boda y otra para la luna de miel. y así tendrán las celebraciones como se deben._

_sin mas ni menos, acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de "Bienvenido a la familia"_

_disfruten_

* * *

Había pasado una semana después de la boda, Blu y Perla habían regresado de su luna de miel y ahora se preparaban para un gran paso, el nacimiento de los huevos. Estaban impacientes, algo emocionados, y muy asustados, Blu sobretodo se espantaba al pensar si sería un buen padre o no, Perla también estaba algo ansiosa, también estaba preocupada, lo único que quería es que sus hijos tuvieran siempre lo mejor ¿Qué madre no querría eso para sus pequeños?

Ya tenían una rutina entre ellos, por las mañanas Blu iba a buscar el alimento, debido a que con el tiempo, a Perla se le hizo casi imposible moverse, se solía quejar, gemía de dolor, sentía que su estomago se inflaba mas y mas, como un globo, no podía dormir. Ella se preocupaba por que debido al embarazo, estaba perdiendo cordura y según ella se veía más fea. Sin mencionar que comía bastante, Blu traía mucha fruta y casi toda se lo comía ella. En las tardes, Blu ayudaba a Perla para dar un paseo por las cercanías, para que tomara un poco de aire libre, algunas veces recibían visitas de sus amigos, Nico, Pedro, Rafael y su esposa Eva, ella siempre le daba consejos a Perla de cómo soportar algunos dolores, le recomendó algunos masajes y remedios caseros a base de hierbas naturales y una inmensa variedad de frutas y verduras, también hablaban mucho acerca del parto, y lo que vendría después de eso. Mientras tanto, el cuarteto de machos se distraían con algunos juegos, música, apuestas o se divertían viendo un buen partido de Futbol, pero Blu no salía mucho ya que no quería dejar sola a Perla, Nico y Pedro no lo comprendían, pero Rafael si, el ya tenía una familia, y sabia lo importante que es estar allí presente siempre. También recibían visitas de la familia de Perla. Chelsea, Anabel y Sandra se quedaban junto a Perla y le traían un sinfín de cosas, regalitos, frutas, le daban la ayuda que necesitaba, también su madre le daba consejos y terminaba contando anécdotas de cuando estuvo embarazada hace ya mucho tiempo, aun así lo recordaba frescamente, a una madre nunca se le olvidan esos hermosos recuerdos. Mientras que Blu se quedaba con Charlie y Kevin, ellos conversaban de algunas cosas casi sin importancia, hablaban mucho de combate. Kevin seguía instruyendo a Blu mientras le fuera posible, Charlie quería enfrentarse a su Yerno, o como decía él, su nuevo Hijo. Blu se sentía cómodo con ellos por primera vez, sentía que estaba en una familia, no era por menospreciar la familia de Linda, esa familia era espectacular, pero él no se sentía tan integrado como lo estaba acá. Estaba con los de su propia especie, nunca antes había experimentado lo que era tener un padre, una Madre y tener hermanos y hermanas. Ahora, con la familia de su novia, su nueva esposa, se sentía muy bien, muy aceptado y muy querido. Pero también tenía sus puntos en contra, debía soportar a las estúpidas bromas de las hermanas de Perla, sin mencionar que Kevin y Charlie lo obligan entrenar para combatir, la violencia nunca ha sido el fuerte de Blu, pero si iba a vivir en la selva, iba a tener que ser capaz de defenderse, y no solo a él, ahora el tiene una esposa que está esperando a sus futuros hijos, su obligación era cuidarlos y evitar que le suceda algo, como lo que sucedió hace algún tiempo cuando los gatos atacaron su nido, el pudo escapar con mucha suerte, pero tal vez no sea así la segunda vez.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"no sé porque te atormentas tanto" – dijo el barman – "hay millones de hembras en este mundo"

-"ella era única" – respondió Tristán

-"si, lo mismo dije de mi ex-esposa" – respondió Luch

-"pero acá ella no me ha hecho nada" – dijo Tristán – "no sabe lo que siento por ella, y ahora está casada"

-"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes de la boda?"

-"no lo sé…"

-"bueno, aun no es tarde"

-"¿a qué te refieres?"

-"a que ella no está muerta"

-"pero está casada"

-"si, pero eso no significa que no pueden ser amantes"

-"dudo que ella quiera engañar a Blu" – Tristán estaba muy triste – "estaba muy enamorada la última vez que la vi"

-"bueno, si eliminas la competencia"

-"¿eliminar la competencia?" – Pregunto – "no sé cómo hacerlo"

-"yo si se, vaya Tristán, para ser un asesino a sangre fría eres bastante ingenuo"

-"¿Cuál es tu idea?"

-"bueno, Blu entrena mucho con tu familia ¿no?"

-"vaya, no pensé que recordarías tanto detalle"

-"ja, tengo buena memoria" – dijo Luch – "en fin, lo que quiero decirte es que en los entrenamientos pueden suceder accidentes"

-"¿accidentes?"

-"se amigable" – dijo Luch – "un combate de entrenamiento, todo muy disimulado, y con solo un golpe en el cuello y ¡BAM! Tu amor quedara viuda, y tu serás su consuelo"

-"vaya, lo haces sonar muy fácil"

-"es porque es fácil" – dijo Luch – "si tienes problemas con el cadáver, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos"

-"aun así encuentro que es complicado"

-"mira Tristán, yo me dedico a esto, y solo por amor al arte te ayudare" – dijo Luch con un tono amenazador – "tu solo debes seguir paso a paso el plan"

-"de acuerdo…"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla se encontraba en su nido, era un día helado a sí que Blu le dijo que fuera a la sala de cría, donde podía estar más caliente. en los últimos días había tenido bastantes contracciones pero nunca tan fuertes como las que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, para su mala suerte estaba sola, ya que hace un rato le pidió a Blu que fuera a buscar comida, y era bastante lo que le pidió a sí que iba a tardar un rato.

En un principio eran dolores cortos, pero luego se fueron alargando hasta el punto de que no le dejaba de doler, ella comenzó a quejarse, luego a gemir, y por último a gritar de dolor, su estado no le dejaba moverse mucho, además estaba en la base del árbol, difícilmente alguien iría a escucharla.

-"¡MMMMMMM!" - Gimió de dolor, tratando de aguantar con el pico cerrado, hasta que finalmente dejo escapar algunos aullidos – "¡aaaah…! gggggggg.. B…. ¡BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" – grito en busca de respuesta, de la cual no hubo.

Después de unos minutos que para Perla le fueron eternos, Blu llego al nido y guardo los alimentos, para luego bajar a la sala de cría, y se espanto al ver a Perla gritando de dolor

-"¡HASTA QUE AL FIN APARECES MALDITO!" – Grito Perla furiosa – "¿¡NO VES QUE YA VIENEN!?"

-"y… y… y… y… ¿ya vienen?" – pregunto Blu muy perplejo, y a la vez muy nervioso

-"¡SIIIIIIII Y NO TE QUEDES COMO PARADO COMO UN IDIOTA!" – Perla parecía más desesperada – "¡Y POR FAVOR AYUDAME!"

Blu reacciono y fue a auxiliar a su esposa, la ayudo a levantarse y colocarse en una posición cómoda, recordó toda la información que había leído acerca del parto, pero aun así no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para tal situación, pero recordó quienes si.

-"Perla, aguanta un poco, respira hondo" – dijo Blu

-"Blu…" – dijo asustada – "no me dejes sola…"

-"solo será un minuto, iré por ayuda" – Blu se fue alejando rápido – "solo será un segundo, tu aguanta"

-"no Blu…" – susurró Perla hasta que le volvió el horrible dolor – "¡NOOOOOO BLUUUUUUUU!"

Mientras, Blu fue muy rápido hacia la salida y se acerco al árbol vecino, y rápidamente llamo a Rafael y a Eva para que lo ayudaran, los tres no se tardaron en llegar con Perla.

-"bien Perla, no te preocupes, traje ayuda" – dijo Blu

-"¿Rafael y Eva?" – pregunto Perla que ya estaba desorientada al máximo

-"si, Rafael es toda una maquina sexual, así que es un experto en estas cosas" – dijo Blu para luego ser golpeado por Rafael – "¡auch! ¿Qué dije ahora?"

-"eso ya no importa" – dijo Eva – "Dile a Perla que respire profundamente, yo y Rafael haremos el resto"

-"escuchaste amor… todo va a salir bien" – dijo Blu tomando el ala de Perla, quien ya estaba completamente sudada y exhausta.

-"bien Perla, el primer huevo se acerca" – dijo Eva – "lo importante es que debes pujar con todas tus fuerzas"

Perla comenzó a pujar, pero sus intentos eran inútiles

-"Blu… no… puedo" – dijo muy asustada

-"tranquila Perla, tu si vas a poder, eres la hembra más fuerte que conozco" – Blu hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a Perla, mientras que los tucanes se encargaban de ayudarla a recibir los huevos

-"de acuerdo…" – Perla comenzó a apretar muy fuerte el ala de Blu – "¡MMMMMMMMMM!" – Comenzó a pujar con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo – "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" – grito con todas sus fuerzas

-"está saliendo… ¡ESTA SALIENDO!" – dijo Eva

-"vamos Perla, tu puedes ¡vamos!"

Después de mucho pujar, Perla sintió como el primer huevo salía de su cuerpo, sintió un gran alivio, pero no era por mucho tiempo, ya que quedaban más huevos, a si que repitieron la acción una segunda hasta una tercera vez, una vez terminado el parto, a Perla no le quedaban energías.

-"lo lograste, mi amor" – dijo Blu besando la frente de Perla, ella le dio un beso en el pico

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Perla recuperara el aliento

-"no Blu… esto lo hicimos juntos" – dijo muy débilmente

-"pero tú te llevaste la peor parte"

-"lo sé…" – dijo ella sonriendo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el – "tu no lo soportarías" – bromeo – "oye… quiero verlos" – murmuro despacio

-"acá están" – Eva se los entrego a Rafael y este se los entrego a Blu, y este se los mostro a Perla

-"son… hermosos" – dijo ella al verlos, los tomo en sus alas y finalmente se quedo dormida, ella necesitaba un merecido descanso.

Blu dejo los huevos cuidadosamente debajo de Perla, para que ella le pudiera proporcionar calor y así estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, mientras llevo a Rafael y a Eva al otro lado del nido para que ella pudiera descansar.

-"vendremos mañana si no te molesta" – dijo Rafael

-"sí, quiero conversar algunas cosas con ella" – dijo Eva quien estaba muy emocionada – "pero por ahora hay que dejar que descanse… debe de estar exhausta"

-"si, pero no se preocupen, me encargare que descanse todo lo que quiera" – dijo Blu

-"bueno, Blu hemos dejado a los niños solos mucho tiempo" – dijo Rafael – "si no hacemos algo le harán travesuras a toda la selva, a si que será mejor que nos apresuremos"

-"adiós, y una vez más… muchas gracias por todo" – se despidió Blu quien estaba muy agradecido

-"no hay de que… para que están los amigos ¿no?" – dijo Eva

Después de haber dicho eso, Rafael y Eva fueron a por sus hijos, mientras Blu fue rápidamente para ver el estado de su esposa. Cuando llego a la sala de cría, vio a Perla muy agotada, pero a la vez muy contenta, tenía una sonrisa enorme, a pesar del dolor que debió de sentir, en esos momentos, Blu se encargo de limpiar los residuos del parto, también se aseguro de tener suficiente alimento para los siguientes días. Desde ahora tendría que preocuparse única y exclusivamente al estado de Perla y de sus hijos. Después de que dejara todo limpio y de tener todo listo, decidió acompañar a Perla. Para cuando llego se acostó a su lado y se quedo observándola, abrazándola, proporcionarle calor y asegurarse de los huevos, que todavía no había visto del todo. A Blu le dio curiosidad de cómo eran, había pasado tantas cosas en el parto y estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los aspectos superficiales de los huevos. Se acerco a ellos y saco delicadamente uno que estaba acomodado debajo de Perla. el huevo era pequeño, ovalado y blanco, el lo miraba, estaba caliente, era más suave y delicado que un huevo de gallina, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a linda devorándose huevos así y de distintas maneras, fritos o revueltos, a la copa o duro. Eso era algo fuerte para un ave, pero al menos Blu entendió lo delicados que eran. Después de acariciarlo lo guardo debajo de su madre y él se acostó junto a ella. Pero de pronto escucho un sonido, un aleteo, que de pronto se volvieron varios. Reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba, la familia de Perla.

Al llegar, Blu salió a recibirlos, vio llegar a Charlie, Chelsea, Sandra y Anabel

-"¡Hola Blu!" – Exclamo Chelsea – "¿Cómo están tu y Perla?"

-"shhh" – dijo Blu silenciándola – "ella está durmiendo" – susurro

-"bueno, despiértala entonces" – dijo Sandra – "no hemos venido para nada"

-"es que ella está muy agotada…" – Blu suspiro

-"¿Qué le paso?" – pregunto Charlie algo preocupado

-"es que… tuvo los huevos…"

La familia se lleno de emoción al escuchar esa noticia, de inmediato bombardearon a Blu con preguntas y consejos. También fueron acompañadas de anécdotas e historias del pasado de cómo los suegros habían sido padres y de los problemas típicos que tuvieron. También algunos consejos y recetas caseras para los dolores de Perla. No tardaron mucho para que quisieran ver los huevos, y Blu se los llevo para que los vieran. Chelsea los miraba con emoción al recordar los tiempos en cuando fue madre

-"son realmente hermosos" – dijo con fuertes ganas de llorar de alegría

-"si, son lo más hermoso que he visto" – dijo Blu

-"¿han pensado en los nombres?" – pregunto Anabel

-"con Perla los decidimos en nuestra luna de miel" – dijo Blu – "pero serán sorpresa hasta que nazcan"

Después de un buen rato de compartir, Sandra y Anabel trajeron algunas frutas para después comer y luego irse, era tarde y los huevos se tenían que quedar junto a su somnolienta madre. Blu las acomodo debajo de Perla y luego él se acomodo al lado de ella, para luego dormir.

* * *

**Bien este ha sido el capitulo del día de Hoy**

**si les gusto o no les gusto, dejen un review, yo los aprecio mucho**

**se que no había actualizado en muuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero he tenido muchos problemas estresantes y no había podido ****escribir**

**pero he tenido varios trabajos que he dejado a medias, les alegrara saber que están reanudados y que se publicaran muy pronto**

**entre ellos, un nuevo capitulo de "Lejos de Casa" y un nuevo One Shot que los hará llorar**

**bien, eso es todo por ahora**

**pueden hablarme cuando quieran en facebook **

**búsquenme**** como "Kirk Kusten"**

**saludos y hasta la proxima**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 29 de Julio del 2013**


End file.
